


The Good Mourning

by SapphicSpecter



Series: Ghost!Jake AU [3]
Category: MiCoVerse (Webcomic)
Genre: (Or a doctor.), (There was limited research. I am not a musician though.), ...yeah., Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Canon-typical shenanigans, Every time I get called a monster I just grow stronger, Found Family, Gen, Ghost logic ig, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jake Pierly is Missing, Major Character Injury, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, Wild guessing about music anatomy, You know that tag that’s like ‘oops I lost control of the angst?’, and aforementioned major character injury healing processes, even though it’s unrequited the Dan/Jake is loosely implied, ghost!jake au, mild body horror, spoiler: probably all the swearing is done by Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSpecter/pseuds/SapphicSpecter
Summary: Like many things that have almost sent Jake spiraling out from stress, it begins with Milo being sick.---Or, Jake Pierly has the adventure of his afterlifetime/ Milo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad realization one of his adoptive dads is dead.





	1. Part 1

Jake has been dead for ten years.

For Milo, Jake has been dead for about 147 minutes.  
\--

Of all things that did him in, Jake’s ultimate reveal was innocuous and accidental.  
It could have been on another ghost hunt with Jake swooping in to save the day at the last moment. It wasn’t Cody accidentally spilling the beans in the hospital when Jake couldn’t show up to check on his son. It could have been Jake finally sitting down with Milo, Dan sitting nearby for support, confessing the truth after all these years.

No, no.

It was _cedar oil_.

It was a cold and damp autumn morning. Milo just happened to be there, sick again. Nothing too serious, sure, but his fever was high enough to make him stay home from school. Milo was sitting on the couch, bundled in blankets and watching old taped Shark Week specials that he had probably already seen a dozen times.

The sound carried to the office where Jake was rubbing his temples, trying to remain composed.  
Jake forced himself away from the computer. A difficult client was pushing back against the edits Jake made, demanding he fix the piece in another way. Jake had spent two hours that morning already explaining why he made the edits he did and why, but it wasn’t enough. He stood up and stretched, feeling some tension release. He had to get away.

Of the many things that helped him calm down, cleaning was one of the most rewarding. It let him focus on the task at hand and shut out the world, focusing instead on the grime that seemed to just come with living with a teenager—especially with one as curious about the world as Milo. The floors needed a good cleaning anyway.

Jake raided through the cleaning cabinet, jumping slightly as he knocked over a container he didn’t immediately recognize or remember. He flipped the bottle over to look closer at the label and groaned.  
Cedar oil. When Jake was… out of commission while Milo was in the hospital, Dan attended one of the PTA meetings in his stead. He hit it off well with all the other parents, but how could he not? It was Dan. When Jake returned, he felt eyes bore right into him. He sat quietly almost the entire time, but a middle-aged woman pulled him aside after the meeting.

“Is Dan not coming back?” She asked, peeking over his shoulder like saying Dan’s name would suddenly summon him. “Or, will he be with you next time?”

“No.” Jake swallowed down a mild pang of jealousy. “He, uh, is always pretty tired after work. He only was here last time because I was sick.”

“Oh.” The lady didn’t even try to hide her disappointment. “Well, um, tell him I remembered the kind of oil to use! It was cedar. Oh! And-“

“I’ll pass on the message.” Jake cut her off, heading for the door. “I’ll see you next time.”

The next time while at the supermarket, Jake stumbled across the container and remembered the conversation. It mentioned that it was good for hardwood floors in the product description, so he put it in the cart in a rare moment of impulse. He didn’t put a lot of thought into the purchase; it picked at an old wound that Jake liked to believe was recovering nicely through the years.

And here it was. The bottle (can? Container?) was unopened. Jake rolled it over to reread the description before setting it on the table. He took another deep, unnecessary breath before beginning to scrub the floors, allowing his mind to go blank and instead focus on getting into all the grooves.

By the time he was finished, he had no idea how much time passed. Milo was watching another documentary; Jake recognized the soundbites as the megalodon special. He wiped his brow out of habit before frowning at the floor. He wasn’t ready to get back to work just yet, so polishing the floors wasn’t out of the question. Jake poured some of the oil onto a rag and began to rub it into the floor, letting his mind wander again.  
\---  
Milo was getting restless. While the documentaries were perfect, watching sharks hunt—or, in the megalodon’s case, how it probably hunted—reminded him of the stocked kitchen. He picked up the blanket, wrapping it over his shoulders, and paused the film. He went into the kitchen and cracked open a ginger ale.

“Hey, Dad?” Milo called as he started heading toward the sound of Jake’s furious-yet-careful scrubbing. “I know you said popcorn is bad for a sore throat and all but hear me out: it sounds really awesome just about nowaaaAAAAH-!”

Jake snapped back to the present at the sound of Milo yelling, shuddering slightly. He turned up to see Milo paling.

“Milo! You scared me. What’s-“Jake followed Milo’s gaze to his hands. “-Wrong. Oh.”

The skin had faded away, leaving two skeletal hands blatantly obvious. Jake lifted them both and forced a laugh.

“Milo! I’m fine. I’m fine! This is just-“ The hand holding the rag vanished entirely, leaving the rag to fall to the floor. Milo screamed louder, taking a step back toward the door. “Shit.”

Milo swallowed harshly, his face turning from white as a sheet to green.

“I’m gonna be sick.”  
\--  
Jake leaned against the sink, occasionally leaning over to rub Milo’s back with his still-existing skeletal hand as Milo hunched over the toilet. Milo was done, but the room was filled with a silence so dense it could be cut with a knife.

“So…” Jake started, unsure of how to continue. Parenting books didn’t describe this. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Milo laughed hoarsely which turned to a choked sob. “Your hand’s gone!”

“It’ll come back,” Jake responded quickly. “It always does.”

Milo didn’t immediately respond. His brow furrowed as he seemed deep in thought.  
“If it always does…how long have you been-how long has…?”

Jake shrugged, trying desperately to regain his composure.  
“I’ve been- I’ve been like this for ten years.”

He turned on the faucet with his good (?) hand, sticking both the skeletal and non-existent hand under the stream of water. Gradually, skin began to reappear on one hand as the missing one turned skeletal. Jake splashed his face with water before taking a deep and unnecessary breath.

Milo watched quietly before the silence was too much to bear.  
“Where did you learn how to do that?”

There was a moment of silence as Jake ran through the options in his head. He could lie again, sure. But at this point, wouldn’t that make it worse? He already dug himself in a hole. There was no need to make it a crater.

“I- Cody showed me.” Jake admitted.

“Wait.” Milo fell entirely from his kneeling position over the toilet and onto his butt in surprise. “Cody knows?”

Jake nodded once before looking to the floor.

“Does- does everybody know but me?”

“Oh! No, no. This has been—no one really else knows. Just Cody and-and Dan, and the Fullers.”

“Oh.”

“…Yeah.” Jake sunk onto the floor as well so he and Milo were at the same level. “I’m- I’m sorry, Milo. I didn’t want you to find out. Especially like this.”

The bathroom was silent again except the still-running faucet. It was like that for a few minutes before Jake forced a smile in Milo’s direction.  
“Well, do you have any questions? After all, you and Cody are pretty much ghost-hunting extraordinaires, right?”

“Paranormal investigators,” Milo corrected without thought. He fidgeted slightly as if trying to figure out the right way to say something.  
“…You said ten years, right?”

“Yes?” Jake asked, already feeling uneasy about where this was going.

“Did my dad know?”

With that, Jake lost control just for a moment. His whole form shuddered and glitched just once, flashes of cyan and red light briefly overtaking his eyes. Jake inhaled sharply and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. By the time he pulled his hands back, he gave Milo a stern glance, seeming as…normal and alive as ever.  
“Milo, you know we don’t talk about Milo, Sr. in this house.”

Milo gasped, unsure to be startled by Jake’s bright display or the sudden sinking feeling in his chest that seemed to appear whenever he got this response. Milo swallowed harshly, feeling tears build up with frustration. It wasn’t fair.

“Are you serious?” Milo asked barely above a whisper.

  
Jake blinked in confusion.

“What did you say, Milo?”

“I said, are you serious?!” Milo stood up. A traitorous tear cascaded down his cheek which Milo sloppily wiped off. “I just asked if—I —what else are you not telling me?”

Jake stared up at Milo in shock, mouth agape.

“Why don’t you trust me? Is-is there any other secrets? If you’re dead, can you like- do you know what happened to my dad? Can you sense him? How did you die? Wh-why don’t you… why don’t you—”

“Milo—”

“Why don’t you take me seriously?” Milo cried. “I’m fourteen now! That’s-that’s practically sixteen, which is practically an adult. A-and you told my best friend before you told me!”

Jake stood up, seeming to almost be on the verge of tears himself. He hesitantly but gently put a hand on Milo’s shoulder before squeezing reassuringly. His form shuddered for a second, but ultimately stayed tangible.   
“Milo…I wanted to tell you. I just…didn’t—I…” He looked at Milo, gently cupping his cheek with his other hand. “I didn’t want you to have to lose another parent.”

Milo sniffed, wiping snot with the cuff of his hoodie. He leaned into Jake’s hand for a second, unable to make Jake’s gaze.

“Milo.” Jake repeated. Milo glanced up briefly, seeing the exhaustion, despair and warmth in Jake’s eyes. Jake removed his hand from Milo’s face and set it on his other shoulder.  
“No more secrets,” he lied.

Milo recoiled as if he was burned.

“You’re doing it again!” He cried, digging his fingers into his hair and tugging sharply on the roots in frustration. “You don’t even get that you’re doing it, do you?”

“No, you don’t understand.” Jake flushed a little in embarrassment and frustration himself. A long-suppressed fire began rekindling. “I literally can’t talk about Milo, Sr. I can- I meant—”

“No, you don’t _want_ to talk about my dad!”

“Milo…” Jake warned.

“What? Let me guess, he’s- he never left, right?”

Jake removed his hands from Milo’s shoulders and instead clasped them over his own mouth, beginning to shake.

"Oh, so there is another deep dark family secret? How long were you going to let me look for ghosts when there was one in front of me, like-like a _big dummy!” _

Tears were streaming like a faucet now down Milo’s cheeks. He felt his ears burn, but words were just coming out as loosely as the water pooled from his eyes.

“Milo!” Jake’s hands shot from covering his mouth. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. And- and you can’t talk to me like that.”  
Parenting guidebooks don’t fail him now.  
“Milo, y-you’re grounded.” Jake stood up straighter. “—Until you talk to me more nicely.”

Milo began shaking himself, unsure to cry harder or just…get angry. Against every fiber in his being to choose the former, Milo took another step back. He tripped over the lip of the tub, falling in. Before Jake could reach out to help, words began tumbling out of Milo’s mouth without his permission.

“You can’t do that!” He cried. “You’re not my dad!”

The room went absolutely silent as time seemed to freeze. Jake stopped mid-step from trying to help Milo up and instead looked at Milo with a blank shock. Milo swallowed again harshly, humiliated and furious at that slip that he didn’t even mean. But before he could apologize, Jake glitched twice before vanishing entirely.

\---  
Milo wasn’t sure how long he sat in the bathtub in shock. He was cold from the fever and dehydrated from the crying. By the time he forced himself to move and grab his phone from his pocket, he saw that two hours had passed. How had it only been a little over two and half hours since he…found out?

He scrolled through the contacts in his phone. Cody? He would still be in school. Mr. Dom? No. While he’d get to the house fastest, Milo wasn’t as …close to him. Instead, he chose one of the most-contacted contacts on his phone. Milo sniffled again, wiping snot on his sleeve as he heard the ringing on the other end. As expected, it was only a handful of rings until the person on the other end picked up.

“Milo?”

Milo let out another muffled wail at the sound of the voice on the other end.

“Milo? What’s wrong?”

“Dad… I got in a- when can you get home?” Milo asked, curling up in the tub feeling much smaller than he felt in a long time.

“One second.”

There was muffled talking in the background, which turned more frantic after a second.

“Milo, I’ll be able to get off in about an hour,” Dan said. “I’ll be home immediately after.”  
\---  
Dan stayed true to his word. Milo heard him fumbling with the keys for a moment before rushing in the door. He had since gotten out of the bathtub and instead curled up on the couch, hugging his knees tight. Jake…hadn’t shown up since the argument.

As soon as Dan entered, Milo leapt up and ran to hug him tight. Dan seemed surprised for a second but bent down to hug Milo back. Milo began to tear up again, nuzzling into Dan’s shoulder. Dan held him for a moment before pushing him back slightly to make eye contact.

“Kiddo…what’s wrong? What happened?”

Milo looked at him for a moment before breaking his gaze and looking at the floor.

“Jake and I got in a fight.” He admitted. “An-and I said some…bad things.”

Dan seemed surprised for a moment but didn’t interrupt. He waited quietly for Milo to continue. There was a beat of silence before Milo found his voice again. Instead of further elaborating about what was said, Milo provided the context of the situation.  
“Jake told me.”

Dan seemed surprised but immediately broke into a grin.  
“He did?” Dan looked over Milo’s shoulder as if looking for Jake. “I didn’t think he would—how did you take it? Are you alright? How did you find out? Where is he?”

Milo didn’t respond, not looking up from the floor.

“Oh.”

“…I think I heard him in his room.” Milo supplied. “He hasn’t come out yet, though.”

Dan nodded and stood up before offering Milo his hand. Milo took it, looking back up at him.  
“Well, let’s go talk to him, okay?”

“Okay.” Milo agreed.

Dan gently led them both to outside Jake’s bedroom door before knocking.

  
“Hey? Jake? Are you in there?”

  
\---

  
Jake had phased through the walls and into his bedroom after his argument with Milo. He was desperately trying to maintain his human appearance, trying to suppress the shudders to his form urging him to change back. Back to the form he took in the haunted house. The form that he felt deep in his bones was now the default.

But that wasn’t okay. He had to calm down to talk to Milo. He had to get back to Milo. Jake clutched his dresser, not breaking eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were no longer brown but the bright cyan. It’s okay. That happened sometimes. He could do this. He could do this. He just had to keep it together. He had to get back to Milo and finish their conversation. He had to…

Something in Jake’s stomach churned at the thought. Why was he here again? What was the point? Milo made his stance clear. Jake’s hands flew from the dresser to try and cover his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. A glowing cyan substance shot out of his mouth, nose, and eyes, splattering on the floor. The trajectory sent Jake tumbling backward. It pooled on the carpet and coated the furniture, filling the room with the smell of ozone.

The violent eruption lasted only for a few moments, but it seemed to drag on. Jake stood up and sloppily wiped his face with his hands, just smearing it across his face. Jake straightened his back, his reflection catching the corner of his eye. Jake turned back to see…himself, he guessed. Well, mostly. His eyes had changed to a deep red from the episode and his skin was beginning to turn translucent. Jake leaned over the dresser, laying his head down on the cool wood. It felt good, but his stomach and core were still throbbing.

  
Okay. Getting back to Milo could wait just a moment. Dan would be home relatively soon, and Milo was right. He was fourteen. He was old enough to stay home alone for a few hours. Jake just had to wait for…

Dan always was the one to fix it, huh?

_How long are you going to make Dan keep it together for you?_

Jake’s face scrunched up in frustration and hurt. No. Dan mourned when Jake died. It was Dan’s crying that made him summon the energy to come back home. Dan was nothing but supportive and loving to his friends, just as he had always been. Dan waited for him to come back every time. Dan-

  
Dan was talking to someone about the cedar oil. The whole thing that started this mess. Jake stood up and took a few shaky steps back to sit on his bed. Jake got out his phone, groaning in frustration as his hands—both now fully skeletal—simply clicked on the glass with no effect. Whose brilliant idea was it to make phone screens heat-sensitive, anyway? Jake set the phone in his lap, digging into his nightstand drawer until he produced a stylus.

  
It took one cursory Google search that confirmed Jake’s suspicions about the oil. He held his phone with shaking hands for a second before gently setting it down beside him.

_“Well, um, tell him I remembered the kind of oil to use!”_

Jake curled up, focusing on breathing patterns to try and calm down. Dan was trying to get rid of him. Milo was mad at him and would never forgive him. There…. what was the point of staying? Jake’s skin faded away entirely, revealing the skeletal form for the second time in his afterlife.

Jake clenched his bony fists before swallowing sharply. There was left for him here. But that doesn’t mean there was nothing left for him at all. His bones sharpened as the deep red of his eyes began glinting at the surge of emotion. For the second time in ten years, Jake felt…_angry_.

He grabbed his guitar and vanished.

  
\---

  
Dan hadn’t let go of Milo’s hand.

“Jake?” He called, knocking on the door with his free hand. There was no response.

Milo looked down, sniffling. Dan squeezed his hand and smiled down at him reassuringly.  
“Jake, if you don’t answer we’re just going to come in.”

No response.

“Jake, you’ve got…” Dan checked his phone before setting a timer. “Two minutes until I unlock the door. We can’t be doing this.”

Again, nothing. Dan paled ever-so-slightly and held Milo’s hand tighter. A sinking feeling told Milo that Dan was just feeling just as anxious as he was. The two waited, unmoving. Dan didn’t look away from the door at all. Even though they were only a couple minutes, they seemed to last an eternity. Milo resorted to leaning into Dan’s arm. Regardless, they both jumped when the happy tune of the timer went off. Milo dropped Dan’s hand in surprise as Dan went to shut it off.

He reached to the top of the doorframe before trying one last time.  
“Jake, please.”

Nothing.

Dan sighed before sticking the key in the lock and turning it. He rammed into it with his shoulder, trying to nudge it open despite the sticky latch. Instead, he bounced a little off the hard wood and blinked in surprise.

“I…just locked it?”

Dan unlocked the door again and it swung open. The room was empty.  
“Jake?” Dan called. “Are you in here?”

Just as before, there was no response. Dan slowly and carefully stepped into the room. Parts of the floor and dresser were glowing faintly which was… new. His phone was left on his bed. Jake certainly (at least) had been in there.

“Jake? Are you-are you invisible right now? Because we just want to talk. If you burned up your energy or something, can you give us a sign?”

Silence. The air felt heavy and still.

Milo was waiting outside before something caught his eye. He walked quickly into the room and looked at the blank wall.  
“Hey Dad?”

“Yeah, Milo?” Dan asked, looking around the dark room absentmindedly.

“Jake’s guitar is gone.”

Dan whipped his head around and saw the empty mantle on the wall. His stomach sank.  
“Huh.” Dan forced out. “We… should call an expert.”

\---

  
The doorbell rang.

Dan got up to answer it, but Milo beat him to the door, curious (and hopeful) to see who it was.  
“Cody?”

“Hey Milo! Are you still sick? Oh, hi, Mr. Fuller!”

“Hi, Cody.” Dan responded, smiling tiredly. “Yes, Milo’s still sick, so you’ll probably want to wash your hands.”

Cody nodded as Dan and Milo stepped out of the way to let him in. Cody set his backpack on the floor as he began unpacking slightly.  
“I didn’t know what we’d need, but- “

“Wait. Cody’s the expert?” Milo asked, turning to face Dan who shrugged sheepishly.

“Heh…he was the first one that accidentally found out that knows about ghost stuff.”

Milo seemed crestfallen for a moment before Dan quickly raised his hands in a defensive position.  
“No, no. Milo, you’re both the experts we need. After all, you two are a team, right, Baby Shark?”

Milo immediately blushed and pulled his hood up as Cody snorted out a stifled laugh.

“Dad…don’t call me that.”

“Okay, kiddo. I won’t.” Dan winked at Milo as if to say ‘I-won’t-embarrass-you-in-front-of-your-friends.’

Milo groaned but bent to help Cody rummage through his backpack.

“Okay, so I brought a spirit box…a Ouija board…flashlights…what exactly is the emergency?”

Milo and Dan looked at each other before Dan forced a soft smile at Cody. Milo looked away, withdrawing his hands to instead tuck in his lap.  
“Jake’s missing.”

Cody stopped his rummaging.

“Oh,” he said. “Does... uh…Milo? Do you…?”

“He told me,” Milo said.

“Okay. Well, everything I brought is pretty much useless then, but I’ll see how I can help!” Cody began sticking everything back in his backpack, zipping it back up.

Dan nodded, offering his hands to help them both back up. The two accepted and Cody slung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Why don’t we talk in the kitchen?” Dan suggested. He let Milo take the lead. Cody followed quickly in after him but stopped so quickly that Dan almost ran into him.

“What’s that?” Cody asked, gesturing to the still-open container on the kitchen table.

“Oh…uh, Jake picked that up from the store. It’s cedar oil.”

Cody picked it up, looking it over. He frowned deeply. “Why?”

  
“I don’t know.” Dan shrugged. “A mom at the PTA recommended it, and Jake picked it up after.”

“No, I mean, why do you have this? Cedar oil is…not good.” Cody supplied. “It’s not as strong as sage or salt or anything, but cedar oil can be used to finalize, well, banishing.”

Dan blinked in surprise.

“You weren’t… you didn’t...” Cody gestured quickly. “I’m not saying you would, but-“

  
“Oh god. Of course not!” Dan began wringing his hands together. “The mom I was talking to just got divorced. Her girlfriend is a carpenter and that’s just what she happened to recommend.”

“Everyone just kinda tells you everything about themselves, huh?” Cody rubbed his chin, trying to seem intelligent.

“Did Jake know that?” Milo asked Dan quietly. A beat of silence followed.

“…I don’t know.”

The room was immediately silent. Milo tightened the strings on his hoodie/ Cody tried to think of a way to ask the following question lightly. However, as time ticked on, he just blurted it out.  
“Are you sure he didn’t move on?”

Dan and Milo looked at Cody in horror. Dan’s jaw dropped slightly.

“I…”

“It wouldn’t make sense,” Cody added. “He wouldn’t just go, not after everything. But when a ghost suddenly disappears, it isn’t usually…good.”

Dan didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Milo took that moment to speak up.  
“He didn’t,” Milo said. “They usually disappear in a sudden flash of light, right? He didn’t do that. He just…turned invisible, I think? He took something from his room before he left, too.”

Cody blinked.  
“What did he take?”

“His guitar,” Dan said hoarsely. “His anchor.”

Cody sighed, smiling softly and contently 

  
“Oh, good.” Cody smiled at the two of them. “He’s still around then! That just means he’s somewhere else, otherwise you guys would have seen the anchor since then.”

Dan pulled out a chair and slumped in it in, all his energy seeming to sap right out of him in sheer 

“He must be somewhere else important to him- somewhere else he’d default to. We just have to find him!”

Dan rubbed his face before letting out a brief hysterical laugh.

“Do you know anywhere Jake might be?” Milo asked quietly.

Dan glanced up, tears in his eyes.

  
“Of course, I know a few.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Cody, if you want to come, text your dad and ask. We’re going on a friendship tour.”

  
\---

  
The first stop was, in every sense of the word, the worst.

Dan pulled in the parking lot as Milo stared at the sign with a blank expression.  
“You guys don’t have to get out of the car for this one if it’d make you more comfortable,” Dan said quietly.

“I think I’m going to stay behind for this one, if that’s okay, Mr. Fuller,” Cody replied. “It doesn’t feel right for me to go with you.”

“Milo?”

Milo jerked up and whipped his head around to look at Dan.  
“I…think I’d like to go.”

Dan smiled again, looking much older than he had as long as Milo could remember. The two got out of the car. Dan held out his hand to Milo and Milo took it. Milo took a deep breath as the two headed into the cemetery.

“I haven’t been here in years,” Dan said. Milo didn’t respond, looking around wildly.

After a few turns, Dan took him to a gravestone, not as grand as some of the others, but still clearly important.

  
HERE LIES JAKE PIERLY  
HIS HEART WAS TOO BIG  
FOR THIS WORLD  
REST IN PEACE

Dan bent over and began plucking some weeds from the gravestone as Milo stared in mute horror.

“We should have picked up some flowers, huh, kiddo?” Dan asked. He looked up to see Milo swaying slightly. “Milo?”

“Is he…is he down there?”

“He was buried here,” Dan said, standing up to get to Milo. “Do you want to go back to the car? He’s pretty clearly…not here.”

Milo shook his head, tears beading up.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him and tell him this was just one big misunderstanding, right?” Dan asked. Milo shook his head and instantly grabbed Dan and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s my fault!” Milo wailed. “I told him- Dad, I called him a liar, and told him he wasn’t my real dad! I hurt him, an-and it’s all my fault and he’s gone.”

Dan bent over and hugged Milo tight, letting him cry it out.

“It’s my fault. If I hadn’t been so mean- if I… He would still be here, and everything would be normal, but—it’s my fault, he might be gone forever, and-“

Dan began quietly hushing Milo, pushing him back slightly so Dan could peck his forehead with a kiss.  
“Milo…We’ll find him. Once we do, we can talk to him. You and I both owe him an apology, and we can move on. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Milo nodded quietly, looking away and back at the gravestone. Dan hugged him again.

“I don’t feel good.” Milo said quietly. “Can…can we go now?”

“Of course.”

  
\---

  
“Welcome, welcome to the Savory Grain!” Dan beamed, gesturing to the seedy bar in front of the three. Various banners lined the windows advertising cheap beer. “It’s not open during weekdays usually, but this is our second stop!”

Cody lifted up his foot as a mouse ran underneath.  
“Are…we allowed to be here?” He asked.

“There’s no liquor sales going on right now,” Dan shrugged. “Besides, I know the owner! He usually spends the week in there to do paperwork and stuff.”

Dan knocked twice on the door, which slowly opened on its own.  
“Mr. Huffin is the nicest old guy you’ll ever meet,” Dan explained. “I’m sure as soon as we explain the situation, he’ll help us as much as he can.”

“…I don’t know about this.” Cody said.

“It’ll be okay.” Milo laughed. “Come on, how bad can it be?”

The answer?  
About “mild” on the bad scale 

Milo and Cody looked around the bar. A stage was the main attraction with a microphone and drum set. The ceiling was covered in hundreds of playing cards, some of which stained by…some sort of fluid. Cobwebs marked all the corners and the men’s bathroom was boarded up. Initials and drawings were carved all over. Milo started walking toward one of the tables to get a closer look, swearing that he saw MILO SUMNER carved in one of the booths.

Before he could get much closer, though, Dan scooped him up by the shoulders.  
“Oh! Nope. Don’t step on that carpet. It’s so sticky, your shoes will be there forever.”

Milo made a face, which Dan just laughed at.

“Yeah, this place isn’t the nicest, but it sure was fun back in the day.” He looked toward the stage. “This is where Jake had his first performance with the Problem Sons!”

“I thought Jake was an English major,” Milo said.

“He was.” Dan supplied. Milo blinked in confusion as Dan set him back down.

Dan looked like he was going to say something else, but a glass flew from the bar and crashed on the wall. Dan and Milo turned around slowly to see an angry, green translucent ghost with a large handlebar mustache.

**“Hey!”** He yelled. **“No minors at my bar!”**

“Mr. Huffin?” Dan asked.

“A poltergeist!” Cody shouted.

**“Watch your profanity.”**

Dan walked over, beaming.  
“Mr. Huffin! It’s me, Dan Fuller!”

The ghost looked blankly at Dan.  
** “Never heard of you. Now get these children OUT!”**

Dan’s smile fell.  
“No, no! I was a friend of Jake Pierly. Remember, the Problem Sons? They performed here a long time ago?”

**“Hmmm.”** Mr. Huffin stroked his chin. **“Oh yes, that’s right! I remember.”**

“You do?”

**“Yeah! They STUNK!”**

Dan looked offended for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
“We’re looking for Jake.” Dan said. “Have you seen him?”

**“In my bar? No. You’ve been the only people all night. And we’re closed! Get out!”** Mr. Huffin threw another glass, missing by far. **“If you bring any more minors to my bar, I’ll drag you to the depths of hell myself!”**

Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, that’s about enough of that. C’mon, Milo. C’mon, Cody. We have a few more spots to check out.”

“Aw, what? I was getting a camera ready, Mr. Fuller! Can we just stay for another moment or two?” Cody begged. “Ghosts really only show up when I’m with your family for whatever reason.”

“No. I’ll take you back in seven years, though, assuming this place isn’t closed down for health reasons or because the owner is a huge jerk!”

**“I heard that!”**

“I know you did! That’s why I yelled it!” Dan began shoving Cody and Milo through the door. Milo snorted at Dan’s outburst as Cody pouted.

  
“He’s a lot meaner than I remember.” Dan grumbled. “And deader.”

  
\---

  
The third spot and fourth spots were both duds.

For the third spot, Dan drove by the first apartment that Jake, Milo, Sr., and Dan first rented. It, much to Dan’s disappointment, had apparently long-since been torn down and replaced with commercial apartments. New college students were walking in and out as Dan sunk into his seat in the car.

“Gosh, I’m getting old.” He grumbled before driving to the fourth spot.

The English Department was empty. Classes had long-since ended for the day, though a few stragglers were studying. None of them heard anything. There was no sign of him, and by the end, the three were simply exhausted.

“I’ve got one more place,” Dan said as the three piled in the car. He drove for a few minutes to an all-night diner. The waiter gestured to the sign that said, “free seating,” so the three piled in a small booth. The conversation was at a lull.

“Do either of you see something odd?” Cody yawned.

Milo yawned in response and shook his head. Dan seemed distracted by the menu. By the time the waiter returned for drink orders, Dan smiled excitedly.

“One black coffee and a platter of chili cheese fries, please!” He said. Milo made a disgusted face, causing Cody to giggle. They both ordered off the kid menu, things would go down easy.

“Some chicken nuggets, please.”  
“I’ll have the grilled cheese.”

The two ordered sodas and the waiter left. After they were gone, Milo turned to Dan.

“Why did you get that gross order?”

Dan laughed dryly.  
“It’s what Jake would always get,” he said. “Your dad, Jake and I would come here after Jake…partied too hard. It would be the only thing we could get him to eat. I’m sure it wasn’t good for his heart in the long run, but we were just happy to watch him stuff his face once in a while.”

Dan smiled a little at the memory. Silence followed for a bit before Milo spoke up.

“Dad? Are you okay?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Dan laughed dryly. “I’ll feel better once we know Jake is okay. He’s…he’s all that’s left from the original trio other than me, you know?”

“It’s like you said,” Milo said. “We’ll find him, right? It’ll be okay.”

Dan just smiled in return.

The waiter returned with drinks in a few minutes. Dan took a long sip of the coffee and snorted.  
“It still tastes like dirt,” he said. “At least there’s free refills.”

  
Dan pulled out his phone and shot a quick text message.

“Okay,” he said. “I just texted my mom to let me know if Jake shows up at their house. I don’t think he’d go there if he didn’t want to talk, but it’s worth a shot. Do either of you have any thoughts? Suggestions? Questions?”

Cody raised his hand.  
“I have one, actually.”

“Yeah, Cody?” Dan asked, taking a sip of his coffee. “Also, please don’t raise your hand. We’re not in school.”

“Why did you want me to come with?” Cody asked.

“Oh! That’s easy.” Dan set down his coffee. “You’re a part of this family, too. You’ve been with us for the best and the worst.”

Cody blinked in surprise before smiling. He wasn’t sure what to say, so instead, he kicked Milo from under the table.  
“Looks like I have three dads too, Milo.”

Milo rolled his eyes before slurping his soda.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Milo said. “I actually have a question too.”

“Yes?”

“Where do we look for Jake next?” Milo asked.

Dan frowned and looked into his coffee cup. He seemed deep in thought before reaching his final consensus. At that, he looked horrified.

“Oh god.” Dan mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Milo asked. “I mean, there’s got to be more places to look.”

“You’re right. I’m sure there are, but I can’t think of them. There’s only one person that might know where else to look.” Dan slunk in his seat like an angsty teenager.

“…We need Aaron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1! This was published for Em's birthday. Formatting got butchered, but oh well. 
> 
> I promised a happy ending but said nothing about a happy middle. 
> 
> Next part: let's say hi to Aaron ten years later!


	2. Part II: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron 10 years later & a reluctant family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter’s kind of a doozy. I will talk more about it at the end of the chapter, but this one’s a lot darker. Just a head’s up!

“So...who is Aaron exactly?” 

After the diner, Dan had called it for the evening. Cody was dropped off at his home, and Dan and Milo had returned to a painfully silent house. Dan’s mom had gotten back to them, frantically asking if everything was okay because Jake was _ not there either. _

Dan had to explain in hushed tones over the phone that everything would be alright, that Jake just… _ wasn’t home. _

Milo went straight to bed, thinking he was too emotionally and physically exhausted to have nightmares. Instead, he woke up gasping at the crack of dawn, with a scream dying in his throat. Milo tried to sneak down the stairs but instead found Dan still sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television. 

Milo suspected that Dan didn’t sleep at all. 

The two wordlessly got into the car and began the second road trip in two days, this time to a town a few hours out. The only break in silence was Dan ordering breakfast at a fast-food joint for Milo and one large coffee for himself. 

There was still the unanswered question, though, that Dan never really answered the night before. Now that it was spoken out loud, without any hesitance, there was clearly no way out of it. Dan sunk a little in his seat, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Aaron is… Jake’s brother,” Dan started carefully. 

“Jake has a brother?” Milo whipped his head around to face Dan so quickly that the seat belt locked.

Dan chuckled slightly watching Milo struggle to try and get it to loosen again, mentally making sure to choose his words very carefully. 

“Technically, yes,” Dan said slowly. “He wasn’t- he isn’t a...good person, though, Milo. He used to hurt Jake. A lot.” 

“Oh.” 

“...Yeah.” Dan took a long slurp of his coffee. “I’m not his biggest fan, and that’s putting it lightly. Luckily, Jake and I went to school fairly far and I thought we’d never see him again. I was hoping for that, at least.” 

There was another moment of silence as Milo finally gave up and unbuckled himself to try and fix the seat belt. After a few attempts, it finally was gliding correctly, and Milo slumped back to get more comfortable. 

“So why are we looking for him?” Milo asked. 

“What?” 

  
“Why are we looking for him if he’s like… a bad guy?”

Dan drummed the steering wheel for a moment, thinking. 

  
“He’s still the only person that knew Jake first. As awful as he was to Jake, he still might have some ideas worth looking into.” Dan carefully chose to leave out the whole ‘vengeance’ part. “Aaron might know things we don’t.” 

“How do you know where we’re going, anyway?” Milo asked. 

“Oh,” Dan snorted in response. “He, uh, came up in the paper awhile ago in a segment about, uh, fostering kittens.” 

“Is that something you’re making up to make me feel better? Because that sounds fake.” 

“Scout’s honor.” Dan turned to look at Milo out of the corner of his eye. “I thought it was fake, too.” 

“I didn’t know you were a Boy Scout,” Milo yawned. 

“Yep!” Dan smiled briefly at the memory. “How about you get some shut-eye? It says we’re supposed to hit some more traffic here in a minute.” 

Milo nodded sleepily before leaning his head against the window. He watched trees blur past for awhile before ultimately dozing off.

\---

Milo woke up to Dan gently nudging him. 

“Hey, kiddo. We made it.” 

“Wuh…” Milo sat up, rubbing his eyes until the bleariness went away. 

In front of them was a somewhat-gaudy bakery. A sign in a cursive too curly to read glistened in the early morning sun. It hung above a striped pastel green balcony which fluttered in the breeze. The wooden door swung open. A customer walked out, holding a cake close to their chest, grinning ear-to-ear. They called something back to whoever was inside, presumably the baker. 

It seemed… pleasant. 

“Are we at the right place?” Milo asked. 

“Yep.” Dan got out of the car and stretched before walking over to Milo’s side. He opened the car door and offered his hand. “Do you want to come in or stay in the car.” 

“Come in,” Milo said without hesitation. He unbuckled and took Dan’s hand.

They walked hand-in-hand to the door. Dan hesitated with his free hand over the knob for a moment, taking a deep breath. Milo squeezed his hand tighter, not looking up. Dan took that as a confirmation. With a deep breath, he swung it open. 

A bell chimed from the door, getting the attention from the woman behind the counter. She glanced up for a second before logging the receipt. 

“How can I help y’all today?” She asked, moving over to fill the gap in the display from the earlier customer. 

“We’re looking for Aaron,” Dan said cooly. 

The woman froze, before pulling back from the display to face the two fully. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before speaking again. 

“Uh, I know he is pretty popular for cake requests, but you really need to do any reservations online or over the phone. The cupcakes in the display are for sale, though!” She smiled sheepishly, showing off a mouthful of braces. “...My boss got me in trouble last time for doing that, and I need this job to help pay for school.”

“We completely understand.” Dan smiled warmly. “We just need to talk to him about a family matter.” 

With that, she perked up, smiling brighter. 

“Oh! Okay then. He’s out back taking a smoke break. If you guys want to wait here, he shouldn’t be much longer, but-“ 

“That’s okay. We don’t want to interrupt you.” Dan took a step back toward the door before pausing. “Actually, can I get a cupcake?”

—-

The two sat in the car for a moment, waiting for a moment for Dan to regain his bearings. 

Milo ripped the wrapper off and eyed the pumpkin-flavored cupcake. It seemed harmless enough, but when he went to take a bite, Dan held up one hand to stop him. 

“One second.” Dan said. 

He handed Milo the stack of napkins he stored in the console (a result of being an older sibling; Dan always grabbed more than enough for three people “just in case.) Dan then dug in the change potion of his wallet before producing a small pill wrapper. 

“It’s Lactaid.” Dan explained. “The cashier said they use cream cheese icing.” 

“Oh! Thanks.” Milo grabbed pill and the water bottle from the cup holder. “I always find these in weird places.” 

Dan snorted. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Jake sticks them in random places he knows we’ll always have on us because you’ll eat...whatever it is anyway. He said it’s so we are ‘never caught without them.’”

Dan watched Milo take the pill and begin eating for a moment. Then Dan rubbed his face and leaned against the car. Aaron hadn’t emerged from the back yet, meaning they still had time to go talk to him, but… 

It always was a foreign feeling. Dan, all these years later, still felt the shrapnel of frustration and, despite his mother’s gentle reassurance and pleading, hatred for the Pierlys and how they hurt Jake. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to swallow back down his anger. 

The drive wasn’t as long as he’d hoped. The cupcake bought him a couple minutes. He couldn’t waste many more or the two might lose their chance. 

Dan felt tired. 

(Was this how Jake always felt?) 

“Hey, Dad?” 

That snapped Dan back to reality. “Hmm?”

“Do you want to try it?” Milo had broken off a piece and held it out to Dan, though Dan wasn’t sure how long Milo had been offering it to him before he spoke up. Something in Milo’s expression made this seem like a test. 

  
  


“Sure?” Dan took the piece hesitantly. He only chewed it enough to swallow it; he was sure it was nerves, but it just tasted like ash. “Are you ready?”

Dan seemed to pass the test. Milo relaxed ever-so-slightly before nodding. The two got out, and, though Milo didn’t take Dan’s hand this time, he followed Dan so closely the two were almost touching at any given moment. 

Dan lead them to the back of the store, which seemed ultimately unremarkable when compared to the front. A dumpster was slightly overfilled with boxes from a recent shipment. A handful of wooden and plastic crates were littered across the ground. 

A few were stacked as if to make them more comfortable to sit on. Perched on top of this throne of garbage was a man smoking a cheap cigarette. 

He was lanky, almost spider-like in proportions when compared to Dan or Jake. His dark, somewhat greasy hair was slicked back into a messy bun, exposing the row of piercings on his ears. The dark work-shirt had cat hair sprinkled across it, though he didn’t seem to either know and/or care. The apron had been discarded, likely left inside. 

He looked up briefly at Dan and Milo before glancing down at the cigarette. He ashed on the ground before clearing his throat and speaking. 

“The store entrance is the other way,” he said. “If you want a reservation, you need to do it online or over the phone.” 

Milo blinked in surprise before tugging on Dan’s sleeve, who had ceased all movement. 

“Wait,” Milo asked. _ “That’s _ Aaron?” 

That seemed to get the man’s attention. He stiffened a little in his seat. 

“Can I help you?” 

“We’re Jake’s family,” Dan said cooly. “We wanted to talk to you for a moment.” 

That seemed to do the trick. All the color drained from Aaron’s face as he shot up, stumbling back over the crates. He dropped his cigarette and tried to regain his balance using the lip of the dumpster. He bust out laughing for a second, nervously slicking his hair back. 

“What is this?” Aaron asked. He bent over and fixed the crates before sitting back down shakily. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“You’re Jake’s brother right?” Milo grabbed Dan’s arm with one hand, leaning forward (but not wanting to step closer) to make his presence clearer. “We’re looking for him.” 

“Oh, so this _ is _ some kind of a sick joke.” Aaron clenched his fists, before shaking his head as if to clear whatever he was thinking out of his head. “Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.” 

Milo winced a little, tightening his grip on Dan’s sleeve. Dan simply glared at Aaron, not taking moving his gaze. 

“And tell them what, Aaron?” 

Aaron winced and wrapped his arms around himself. 

“I…” He let out a dry laugh. “If I tried to run, you could just snap me in half, huh?” 

Dan didn’t respond one way or another, still boring his eyes into the younger man. Milo tugged at Dan’s sleeve to respond. When more silence followed, Milo let go of Dan’s sleeve and stepped in front, redirecting Aaron’s attention. 

“Listen, it’s been a long couple days. I...just want to know what happened,” Milo said quietly. Tears were beginning to bead in his eyes. “I’m just finding out about— well, all of this, and I want to know what happened to him.” 

Aaron sat for a moment thinking, before slowly unwinding his arms from his torso. He finally sighed and grabbed one of the crates and kicked it to Milo. The plastic scraped against the ground, skidding to a stop by Milo’s feet. 

“Fine. Go ahead and have a seat, kid” Aaron said. “And you guys owe me a cigarette.” 

—

“So, what do you want to know?” Aaron seemed to completely ignore Dan and instead diverted his attention to Milo. 

Milo shrugged, fidgeting his hands. Dan had a hand on Milo’s shoulder as if getting ready to yank Milo away from Aaron at any moment. 

“I don’t know...just-can you tell me about him? About you guys?” Milo looked up at Dan, who just squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

Aaron snorted. 

“Well, _ kid_, I’m afraid I can’t help you much there. We fought a lot. Then one day, he left. And then he-“ Aaron swallowed, digging in his pockets before pulling back out the carton of cigs. “If you’re really his family, you know what happens next.” 

Aaron was not telling the whole story. That means...

“Tell me.” Milo said, without any room for questioning. “The last couple of days have been some of the worst in my life and I want to know what happened to Jake.”

“I’m sick of people not telling me what’s going on.” Milo stood up, shaking off Dan’s arm. His felt his face heating and tears beading up in frustration. 

“I want to know the _ truth!” _

Aaron blinked in surprise, his eyes widened in recognition. 

“Oh god,” Aaron murmured. “You were _ that _ kid, weren’t you?” 

“What kid?!” Milo cried. “What happened?” 

“Milo…” Dan warned. He reached out, but Milo whipped around and knocked his hand away. 

“Dad, I just- I just...I’m just so tired of this, and all these secrets, and…” 

“I know,” Dan said quietly. He slowly and gently reached back out and tugged Milo into a hug. “You’ve been very brave so far.” 

Milo froze before sinking into the hug. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, holding onto Dan like a lifeline. 

“I’m not dumb.” 

“I know, Milo.” 

“If you guys had told me, I’d…” 

“We know.” 

The two stood like that until Milo’s breathing evened back out. When Dan glanced back up, he was surprised to see Aaron intensely watching the interaction. 

He had paled, clutching the hem of his shirt with his free hand. Something flashed in his eyes—something like yearning or craving, even— before he blinked and it was gone. 

“Your name is Milo, then?” Aaron asked quietly. 

Milo turned slightly, peeking out of the corner of his eye at Aaron. 

“It’s my fau...I killed Jake.” Aaron said. “That’s what happened.” 

The immediate silence was deafening. Aaron swallowed before continuing, eager for anything but. 

“I didn’t mean to, I swear. I just—I used to...hurt him, and I’d hurt him a lot. When he left, and it was just me and our mom, I just got angrier. If I’m not a good person, our mom was…” Aaron just shook his head. He pulled out another cigarette from the carton, looking it over. 

“Anyway, he left. Things got worse. And I found out where he lived. So, I packed a bag of things to get revenge, make him hurt as bad as I did—or something. I don’t really remember the details other than I was angry.” 

Aaron lit the cigarette, taking a drag. 

“So I showed up that afternoon. I was going to make him hurt. But soon after he answered the door, before I could do anything, he just…” Aaron cleared his throat. “You came running out, and I realized just how badly I screwed up.” 

“I was there…?” Milo asked quietly. Dan said nothing but tightened the hug, seeming to be more for his sake than Milo’s at this point. 

Aaron just nodded. 

Milo began shaking slightly from within Dan’s grasp, but he had to ask. 

“How did he- how did he die then?”

Aaron let out a dry laugh. “His heart gave out. Right there, pretty soon after I walked in. I didn’t even do anything yet, but it didn’t matter. I didn’t call for help, part because I was freaking out too bad and part because I didn’t want to get in trouble.” 

“‘Cardiac arrest,’” Dan recited under his breath. “‘Caused by the combination of lack of treatment, physical stressors, and shock in seeing his allegedly estranged brother.’” 

“Beefcake over there got to your house and called for help, but it was too late. That’s it.” Aaron took one last drag of the cigarette before putting it on the ground. He stood up and stomped on it, smothering the remaining embers. “That’s the end of the story. Sorry you came all this way to hear it, but I gotta get back to work.” 

Aaron shrugged off any looks he was getting, bumping into Dan’s shoulder in the way back to the building. He made it to the door before 

“Wait!” Milo said. Milo looked up at Dan, who instead took over. 

“Jake’s...not gone.” Dan stated carefully. 

Aaron stopped with his hand on the doorknob. 

“What?” 

“He’s not, but he might be soon.” Dan took a step forward, finally letting go of Milo. “If you feel bad at _ all _ about what happened, help us. Please.” 

  
  


—-

Aaron set Dan and Milo up in the shop as he wrapped things up. He talked briefly to the cashier before calling his boss. After a few minutes, he returned to the two at the table. He began to re-do his bun before speaking. 

“Okay,” Aaron began. “I’ve got to finish icing a few cakes, but the owner is coming in early to cover for me for the day. I’m going to use one of my sick days, so you better be serious.” 

“Dead serious.” Dan said sternly, before all three cringed. “Okay, bad choice of words. But as soon as you finish up, we’re getting out of here.” 

“Whatever.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “I just need to get back by tonight. I didn’t hire a cat-sitter.” 

“You have cats?” Milo asked. 

“I have one. I’m fostering some kittens though, too, for the time being.” 

“What’s your cat’s name?” 

“Her name is Tom. She’s sixteen now.” 

“That’s kind of a dumb name.” 

_ “Hey!” _ Aaron slammed one hand on the table, pointing with the other at Milo. “It’s a great name. Get it? Like a tomcat? Listen, she’s a delight. _ You _, meanwhile, wouldn’t get it of course, because you’re just a little—“ 

Dan cleared his throat before Aaron could finish his statement, causing Aaron to jolt in surprise. 

Aaron took a breath to collect himself before slicking his hair back again. 

“Ugh. Whatever. Yes, I have a cat. She’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, so watch your fucking mouth. Just tell me when it’s time to go.” 

Milo and Dan watched Aaron storm back to the kitchen. After some clanging around and grumbling, Aaron seemed to be re-focused on the task at hand. 

“He’s a bummer.” Milo grumbled. 

Dan laughed quietly, covering his hand to stifle it. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Dan replied. “This is actually the best mood I’ve ever seen him. He…” 

Dan’s voice trailed off. 

“..He’s kind of a super jerk.” He finally finished. 

Milo snorted. “Yeah, I can see that. Do you think...do you really think we can trust him?” 

Dan watched Aaron intensely detail the cake he was working on for a minute. 

“...I don’t think we really have a choice, Baby Shark.” 

“Dad, _ please _ don’t call me that.”

—-

It took awhile for Aaron’s boss to show up. He didn’t look or address Dan or Milo at all. Rather, he went straight to the back to talk to Aaron. 

Dan wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t to see Aaron’s eyes light up at the sight of his employer. 

The two bantered back and forth for a moment before the boss turned to look Dan and Milo over. He pulled Aaron aside and their conversation became hushed. 

After a moment, though, Aaron emerged sans apron.

The boss stepped out slightly, leaning against the kitchen entrance. He pointed at Dan. 

“You. Bring him back in one piece or you’ll personally cover the price of every cake he misses. And Aaron?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Get a goddamn haircut before you come back to work.” 

Aaron snorted, trying to stifle back a smile. “You wish, old man.” 

He turned around to face Milo and Dan. The smile and light from his eyes faded like a deflating balloon. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.” Aaron went to the door, opening it and gesturing the two out. 

Milo took it gladly, ready to get out of there and continue the search for Jake. He began walking to the car, which Dan unlocked from the store entrance. 

“Uh, Milo?” Dan called. 

“Yeah?” Milo asked, already opening the passenger door. 

“...Can you clear some space in the backseat? I need to talk to Aaron for a minute.” 

Milo looked the two over and frowned. Aaron seemed just as confused, but Dan gently nodded Milo on. So, hesitantly, Milo agreed. He shut the passenger door and instead climbed into the back. 

While clearing out the junk from the early morning trip in the backseat, Milo snuck a glance up at the conversing adults. 

He met eye contact with Aaron, whose intense glare was unwavering for just a moment. Then Aaron sighed, broke it, and said something to Dan. 

Milo jumped and hurried up, climbing into the front seat before the adults returned. He saw Dan and Aaron nod in agreement before heading toward the car. He sprawled across the passenger seat, trying to seem as unsuspicious as possible. 

Dan scratched the back of his head as he began to climb in the front.

“Hey, kiddo.” 

“Nothing.” 

Dan chucked at Milo’s response as he buckled. He stuck the key in the ignition and stopped, looking up to watch Aaron climb in the back.

Aaron grumbled under his breath, trying to adjust his legs so they weren’t pinned against the back of the front seats. The grumbling turned into mild swearing as he struggled more to get comfortable. Finally, he gave up and laid across the back seat, leaning against the window. Aaron caught Dan’s eyes in the mirror and scowled. 

“You ready?” Dan asked. 

“What does it look like?” Aaron snapped. Dan shrugged and started the car. 

Dan pulled out of the parking spot and drove until he came across the first gas station. 

“Okay, so we need to fill up before we hit the road. I’ll be just outside the car filling up. If you need anything, let me know. Last stop for bathrooms, too, until we’re on the road.”

“Okay!” 

Aaron didn’t respond. Dan tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

“Milo, if you need anything, I’m right outside the car-“

“I know, Dad.”

Dan sighed and pulled up to a pump, taking out the keys and leaving the door cracked behind them. 

Aaron stirred again from the backseat. 

“So, a ghost, huh?” 

Milo jumped slightly, turning around. 

“Jake’s a ghost now?” Aaron clarified. Milo nodded, so Aaron continued. “What does a ghost even look like? What, is there a white sheet or something?” 

“I dunno.” Milo said. “He just looks like Jake.” 

“Hmm.”

“Yeah, I didn’t even realize— I didn’t even know he was dead. He just...looks like Jake.” 

Aaron paused in thought for a moment. 

“I didn’t even-hm. I don’t even believe in ghosts or whatever. What made you find out he was a ghost then?” 

“What made you decide to become a baker?” 

Aaron looked Milo over before chuckling. “I asked first.” 

“We…” Milo slunk in his seat a little. “I found out on accident from some cleaning stuff. We got in a fight. He disappeared.” 

“Well, I know a thing or two about fighting with Jake.” Aaron turned to watch Dan pump gas from the window. “Welcome to the club, kid.” 

“Not like that!” Milo unbuckled entirely to turn around, holding the back of the car seat. “We just got in an argument. You _ hurt _ him!” 

“Ah.” Aaron smiled lazily up at Milo, not getting up from his sprawled position. “That’s the funny thing about hurting someone. You can do it _ so _ much better without ever laying a hand on them. Our ol’ mom was a natural at that.” 

“I-“ Milo looked at Aaron with a blank expression for a moment, face flushing, as a sudden swirl of emotions tried to fight its way to take the front. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, though,” Aaron continued. “You guys seem...close. He didn’t, I don’t know, _ poof _ away sooner. Jake’s always been good at leaving. But he stuck with you two.” 

Aaron looked back out the window, leaving Milo to stare at him. Milo swallowed harshly, his face still feeling warm. 

“Your turn. How’d you get into baking?” Milo asked quietly, eager to change the subject. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Aaron said. “I actually applied to become a cashier, but one day my boss was overwhelmed with reservations, so he showed me some tricks so I could help out for the day.” 

“That’s it?”

“Nah,” Aaron laughed. “It turns out I was really fuckin’ good at it. My boss paid for me to go to culinary school when I’d never really cooked a day in my life before. I just had a knack.” 

“Huh.” 

“Of course, it helped that I was good at carving the fondant, cutting the tips of icing bags as to not let too much ooze out, using a torch to caramelize… just. Precision.” Aaron looked back up Milo through the corners of his eyes. “Turns out we both got something out of Jake, huh? You, what, a father figure? For me, practice for my future career.” 

All the flushing— all the color— drained out of Milo’s face in an instant. Aaron forced a grin, watching as Dan climbed back in the car. 

“Okay, so—Milo? Are you okay?” 

Milo whipped his head around, staring at Dan wide-eyed. Dan reached over and felt his forehead. 

“It doesn’t feel like your fever came back. Are you feeling alright?” 

“I…” Milo looked back over at Aaron before sitting back down in his seat correctly. “I just want to find Jake.” 

Dan sighed. 

“Seconded. Where should we head first?”

“Depends,” Aaron said from the back seat. “Where have you guys been so far?” 

  
  


“Uh…” Milo tugged at his hair slightly to focus on the task at hand. “He’s not at our house or Dan’s parents’ house. We stopped by a gross old bar where he played apparently, his school, and a bad restaurant.” 

“We also visited his grave.” Dan added. 

Aaron snorted. “Well, there’s your problem.” 

“What?”

Aaron finally sat up correctly, ignoring his knees knocking on the back of the front seats. He stretched slightly before continuing. 

“You went places that are happy for him,” he said. “You didn’t go anywhere that he would have clung to in a bad way.” 

“But we went to his _ grave- _“ Milo started. Aaron just held one hand up to cut him off. 

“Yeah, and that’s sad and all for you guys, but that’s the biggest sign of how loved he was. It was meant for him. It wasn’t even, like, just a ‘RIP’ message.” Aaron leaned forward. “You gotta go somewhere that _ sucked _ and he could never move on from.” 

“Do you know where that is?” Milo asked. 

Dan sighed as Aaron burst out laughing. 

“The house he-“ “-we-“ “-grew up,” they said simultaneously. 

“Didn’t it burn down?” Dan asked. 

“Haha! Nah,” Aaron laughed harder. “Not on its own! Besides, they rebuilt the place but made it newer ‘n shit to boost ‘curb appeal’ or whatever.” 

“Wouldn’t Jake have already gotten to Donna then?” 

“I wish. She sold the property— hoo, I haven’t laughed that hard in a _ bit— _ before construction could begin.” Aaron wiped the stray tears out of his eyes. “Last I heard she’s living in a one-person apartment somewhere and some newlyweds are living in the new place.”

“Wait,” Dan turned around slightly to look at Aaron. “Are you not- do you not talk to her anymore?” 

“Ha! No.” Aaron’s smile fell momentarily before forcing it back to where it was. “It’s hard to do that when she put a restraining order on her _ only living son_, but—god, but it really is for the best.” 

“Hm.”

“Is that where we should go then?” Milo asked. 

“It’s your best shot,” Aaron said.

“But there are people living there now, and—“

Dan rubbed his face with his hands, thinking for a moment. Finally, he slammed his hands back down on to the steering wheel. 

“Okay. Okay. Alright. Let’s go find Jake.” 

—

The drive was entirely unremarkable. Aaron was silent almost the entire time, spending most of the trip sleeping. Milo took turns playing on his phone and listening to the radio, trying to preserve his battery to the best of his ability. 

Dan sat tensely, not taking his eyes off the road. In the long lull of the highway, he occasionally drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. Milo tried to strike up conversation with him a few times, but Dan was too lost in thought to notice. 

It wasn’t until Milo fell asleep (though he wouldn’t admit it) that Dan finally spoke up. It was hoarse from the brief period of disuse, soft and sad. 

“Hey, we’re here.” 

Milo jolted up immediately, looking around trying to see where this house of horror was. Instead, in front of them was…

“This is Cody’s house.” Milo said. Only silence followed, and Milo felt his stomach begin to sink. “Dad, is it-is it near here? Are we just picking up Cody, or walking to save gas or something? Are we-“ 

“You’re going to be staying with Cody until we get back.” Dan interrupted. 

“No- no, no no no.” Milo reached over and tugged at Dan’s sleeve. “You can’t be serious. Dad, I thought we were in this together.” 

“We are.” Dan turned his head slightly to face Milo. “When we get back with Jake—“ 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” 

Dan sighed. “I know.” 

“Milo,” he continued. “I don’t know how Jake’s going to be...feeling when we find him. There’s a chance he’s not going to be himself, and I’m sure he wouldn’t like you to see him like that.” 

“Then what was all this for?” Milo cried. He began tugging at his hair, frustration bubbling over. “Why’d you take me along if- If you were just going to _ ditch _ me-“ 

“Milo!” Dan grabbed Milo’s hands, holding them firmly but gently. “Milo, this wasn’t part of the plan until I realized Jake probably isn’t looking to talk.” 

Milo froze, trying to pull back out of Dan’s grasp. 

“...What does that mean?”

“I’ll explain it when we get back.” Dan let go, pulling his hands back and settling them in his lap. “And we _ will _ be back. Jake, me-“ 

“Preferably not me.” 

The two jumped at the sound of the third voice. Aaron leaned forward, frowning tiredly but clearly had been listening to the whole thing. 

“I’ve got to get back to my cats, remember?” 

Dan let out a breathy laugh. 

“See? It’s just for a bit.” 

“Dad…” 

“Milo, we’ll be back—after I drop Aaron off, I guess— and we won’t come home without Jake.” Dan forced a smile. “I promise. Just stay here where it’s safe just in case. _ Please._” 

Tears began to bead up and steam down his cheeks as Milo looked at Dan intensely. After a moment, he unbuckled and flung himself at Dan, hugging him tight. Dan froze, surprised by the sudden movement, before relaxing into—and returning the hug. The two stayed like that for a moment, silent except Milo’s quiet sniffling. 

Aaron cleared his throat. 

“Again, we’re on crunch time, guys.” 

Milo finally pulled back and wiped sloppily at his face. 

“I’m still really mad at you.” 

“I know.” Dan wiped some of Milo’s tears away. “But we’ve got to ‘get on the grind,’ right?” 

Milo laughed a little, but he didn’t take the bait to make fun of Dan and change the subject. 

Dan watched Milo climb out of the car, grabbing the stuff he packed for the morning road trip. He forced a smile again in Milo’s direction, waving slightly. 

The car was filled with a suffocating silence as Milo walked to Cody’s door and knocked, and Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He readjusted the rear view mirror to get a better look at the backseat—and now only—passenger. 

_ It had been one week since the Pierly house burned down. _

_ Jake was sitting on the couch, clutching his head and taking quick, shallow, and ultimately unnecessary breaths. Dan was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. _

_ “I can’t keep this up.” Jake wheezed. “I can’t- God. I can’t-“ _

_ “I don’t know what you mean. You’ve been doing great so far! It’s not like Milo really knows any better yet, but you’ve been able to hold most drinks and-“ _

_ “No, Dan. You don’t understand.” Jake glared up from in between his arms, his irises now a flaming red. It was odd to see that expression, though it wasn’t entirely unfamiliar. _

_ Dan’s hand began burning. Steam pillowed up from his palm, so he ripped it away, quickly rubbing the burn. He recoiled further as Jake’s whole body glitched in a showy display, though Dan made sure to be never out of reach. _

_ “They’re still out there.” Jake murmured. _

_ “Who?” _

_ “My mother. Aaron. Dan, Dan, I can’t-“ His form glitched further, and Jake clamped his hands over his mouth to cover an anguished groan. _

_ Dan could have sworn, just for a second, Jake seemed skeletal. _

_ Dan paused before reaching back out, ignoring the burning, simply to lay a hand back on Jake’s knee. They sat there for a bit, waiting for Jake’s breathing to even out. Once it did, Jake leaned back on the couch and laid his head on Dan’s shoulder. _

_ “...What if...Hey, Dan?” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ Jake counted his breaths, still leaning against his best friend. He laid a hand on each knee, palms facing the air. _

_ “When I came back, I was just...angry. I was angry at them. I was angry at myself. I wanted to hurt them for what they did to me. Dan, I still do—more than anything, just, like...I don’t know. It’s like...sometimes I can’t focus, and all I can do is feel and…” Jake swallowed. “Dan, what if, one day, that’s just it?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “What if one day I’m just...angry? I chase it, or, more specifically, I chase them. And that’s it, I’m not me anymore at all. I’m gone, and nothing but anger.” _

_ “That’s not going to happen.” _

_ Jake laughed dryly. “How can you be so sure?” _

_ “Because I’m going to drag you back, whether you like it or not.” _

Dan sighed, forcing a smile at Aaron, restarting the car. 

“You ready?” 

“As much as I can be.” 

“You...could probably move up here if you’d be more comfortable.” 

“Nah, I’d rather not sit next to the guy using me for ghost bait.” 

Dan shifted the car into reverse but did not take his foot off the break. 

“What?” 

“C’mon, you think I haven’t seen _ Scooby Doo_? Or literally any ghost movie?” Aaron smiled back lazily. “I might be dumb but I’m not stupid. As soon as you pulled me aside to say you didn’t plan on taking the kid, I knew you’re just going to throw me in there and hope for the best. Am I wrong?” 

“...No, but! I have a plan.” Dan turned back to the road pulled out of the driveway. “If he’s looking for you, then we get you inside. You distract him long enough for me to salt a circle around the house, and then we talk to him and convince him to come back home.” 

“It doesn’t seem very thought out.” Aaron fiddled in his pockets before producing his lighter. He flickered it a few times. “It also sounds like you’re setting me up to be killed.” 

“I’m not. He’s just...angry with you.” 

“Oh, it’s okay. You can say it. I, along with my mother, ruined his short and miserable life, and was the reason for his life being so short and miserable. It’s pretty much all over your face, anyway.” Aaron looked out the window. “I can’t blame him.” 

“Why are you going along with it then? If you knew this whole time…” Dan trailed off, trying to remember how to get there based off of memory alone. 

“Mind If I smoke in here?” Aaron asked. 

“Actually, yes-“ 

“Too bad. Consider it my last meal on death row.” Aaron lit his third cig of the reunion period. “And to answer your question...I don’t know.” 

He took a drag before continuing, cigarette still in his mouth. He talked out of the other corner of his mouth. 

“I keep telling myself I’m on my way to be a good person. I have the chance to make amends of any kind, even though it’s...weird. If I don’t take it, can I really call myself a _ better _ person, much less a good one?” 

Dan looked at him through the rear view mirror. Aaron immediately turned red, shrinking in on himself for the slip of the tongue. 

Dan was quiet for a moment, rolling down a window to air out the smoke filling the car. 

“It’s not your last meal on death row. Unless you try something—in which case you have to worry about _ me _ coming after you— nothing’s going to happen.” 

Aaron just laughed and rolled back up the window. He took out the cigarette out of his mouth and glanced in Dan’s direction. 

“You make a lot of promises, big guy. Do you think you can keep all of them?” 

—-

The new house was charming. It was a quaint blue suburban with a well-kept yard. The driveway was empty and all the lights were off but the ones outside the door, seeming to welcome in any visitors that might come its way. 

It was hard to imagine a furious blaze that destroyed its predecessor. Or, even before that, the screaming matches, the blood and tears shed that painted the halls. 

“Damn, you weren’t kidding.” Dan and Aaron sat in the car, parked at the street. “Are you sure this is the right place?”

“I’m positive,” Aaron said. “The real question is how we’re going to get in. Are we just gonna, what, waltz up to the door? ‘Hey, we’re looking for a ghost of one of the guys that lived here when he grew up. Don’t worry, he didn’t die here, but I was the one that burned it down!’”

“It wouldn’t hurt to try.” Dan shrugged. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s at home, though.” 

Dan reached and grabbed his pre-packed backpack. 

“Okay, I have kitchen salt and walkie-talkies and I _ think _ those have full battery.” He tossed one to Aaron who looked at him blankly. 

“Why the fuck do you have these?” 

“Because I’m an adult and I can. Make sure yours is on channel 2.” 

“Okay, but-“ Aaron flipped his between his hands. “If I’m inside and you’re salting the outside or whatever, wouldn’t it be easier if I just. Y’know. Yelled?” 

“Maybe, but we’re guests. It doesn’t look like anybody’s home, but I don’t want to wake up the whole neighborhood.” Dan got out of the car, looking back over his shoulder at Aaron. “Besides, this way lets me get back to you right away.”

“Okay, okay. New question,” Aaron said as he climbed out of the car. “What if he’s not even here? This was just a hunch, and it’s not like me and Jake were the closest. This was a bad idea. What if-“ 

With that, the sound of a guitar strum filled the air, the vibrations of which seeming to shake Aaron to his core. The sound caused the front door to crash open and the porch lights dimmed before turning to a brilliant cyan. 

Aaron took one horrified look, but before he could climb back in the car, Dan clamped a hand on his shoulder and closed the door behind him. 

“No, I’m pretty sure Jake’s here.” 

—

“...And they just left you?” 

Milo, laying face-first on Cody’s bed, just groaned in response. 

“Why?” 

“Too dangerous.” Milo lifted his head up just enough to talk. “Dan said something about Jake ‘not being himself’ or whatever.” 

Then Milo slammed his face back down on the comforter and groaned again. Cody sat down on the edge of the bed, patting Milo’s back. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Milo shook his head, but pulled himself up and scooted to sit next to Cody. Milo sniffled, laying his head on Cody’s shoulder.

The two sat like that for a moment, Cody thinking. Something was off about this, but he couldn’t put his finger on what. 

“Did Dan go by himself?” He asked. 

“No.” Milo replied. Cody kept looking at him expectantly, so Milo sighed before continuing. “He went with Jake’s jerk brother.” 

“Huh.” 

The room was silent for a moment. 

“Did Jake or Dan ever tell you what happened in the haunted house? With the demon?” 

“No. I don’t really remember anything about it really except waking up in the hospital.” Milo said. “Jake didn’t visit me because he was si-Wait a minute. That was a lie too, wasn’t it?!”

Cody just laughed nervously in response. 

“Ugh. So. What did I miss, then?” 

“Well, I mean. You were tossed from the third floor, so I guess it makes sense that you don’t remember. But...after we moved you, Jake got really quiet.” Cody absentmindedly touched the nicely-healed scar on his forehead from the flying debris. “He told me to keep us out of danger? I guess?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Then he kinda. Blew up? I guess? His skin-“ Cody shuddered. “He became a skeleton and his clothes changed to this suit. He yelled ‘no one hurts my family,’ and then he...ripped the demon apart, piece by piece.” 

Milo was quiet before lifting his head off of Cody’s shoulder. 

“Jake did?” 

“Yeah.”

“The blonde one.”

“Yes, Milo, I can tell apart your dads.” 

“...Sorry. Continue.” 

“Okay, so-“ Cody began. “The house caught on fire a little bit because Jake was on fire and he was burning the...remains. That’s when Dan showed up.” 

Cody fidgeted with his hands for a moment. 

“Jake turned back to normal, but he used too much energy.” Cody continued. “Then he was...gone. Dan picked you up and helped us get out.” 

“Why’d didn’t you tell me that...?” 

“Jake is a ghost?” Cody shrugged. “I thought about it, but I thought it was something he should say. Besides, once he was back to normal, he looked really sad and...scared?” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I think part is that he was worried about what you’d think,” Cody said. “And part because it was _ scary _ to see him mad. It was like he couldn’t focus on anything but beating the demon. I think he burned up a lot of energy; it took him a long time to reform.” 

The room was quiet for another moment before Milo spoke. 

“Dan and Aaron are going to the house Jake grew up in because it’s somewhere that would make him upset still,” he said. “Do you think…”

“That he might be vengeful?” Cody swallowed a lump in his throat. “Maybe. Probably, if it’s somewhere upsetting enough trigger that mode.”

“Wait,” Milo paled. “Do you think Dan’s in trouble?” 

“...Maybe? I don’t- oh! I know! Do you know the address?” 

“Uh, no.” Milo shrunk in on himself slightly. “But I think they said the town.” 

“Dang. Well, I guess that’s a place to start.” Cody got up went to the computer. “Okay, so we can look through 9-1-1 logs online. If the people living in that house called the police, the transcript should be here. And so if they called the police-“

“Jake isn’t acting like Jake.” Milo finished. 

“Yep!” Cody sat down on the office chair, typing some stuff in before freezing. “This...might take a bit, trying to narrow it down to the address.” 

“Wait- the house is new I think. Aaron said something about somebody burning it down.” 

“That helps! If I look up the town and arson- do you know when that happened?” 

“I don’t know. Jake said he died about 10 years ago, and Aaron said their mom put a restraining order on her only living son, so maybe it was about the same time?” 

“Okay...so if we narrow it down…” Cody trailed off, furiously typing and clicking through the pages. “Oh! I think this is it. House burned down…suspicious in origin... ’Donna Pierly could not be reached for comment at this time.’ Aaaaaaand- here’s the address!” 

Cody opened a document and copied and pasted the address. 

“Okay, so now let’s look through the 9-1-1 logs.” Cody was silent for a moment, digging through some files. He seemed to find it and froze, before turning around and forcing a nervous smile at Milo. 

“Okay, do you want the good news or bad news first?”

“Good news,” Milo said. 

“Good news is, Jake was there at least as of last night. Bad news? He’s almost certainly in vengeance mode and Dan (and Jake’s brother, I guess) are probably in trouble.” 

—

Aaron was in trouble. 

Dan cracked open the salt as the two stood on the doorstep.

“Remember, if you need me, use the walkie-talkie. As soon as I’m done, I’ll be right inside to talk to him.” 

Aaron simply glared at Dan as a response. Dan gave a thumbs up. Aaron looked away, sighed, and took a step inside. 

The door immediately slammed behind him. 

The house was dark. Pictures lined the walls of complete strangers. 

A young couple was featured in most of them. Some were of their families; seeing all of them smiling and the pictures hung with _nothing_ short of careful thought and love made Aaron’s stomach churn in jealousy. 

As Dan earlier suspected, the house was empty. The lights were all off, though there was faint music coming from the direction of where Jake’s room once was. 

Aaron took out his phone and turned on the flashlight feature. He turned it around, looking around the house. 

More pictures. Some plants. The house’s layout was different, but it was still the cleanest Aaron had ever seen it. It was charming. Aaron’s eyes caught a painted portrait of the Virgin Mary. It was set up in the living room with a frame painted gold. 

Aaron went to take a closer look, when he felt breathing on the back of his neck. Aaron whipped his head around. No one was there, though blood suddenly splattered the hallway where Aaron was moments before. 

Aaron gasped and staggered back, into a solid form. It grabbed his shoulder before spinning him around. 

A skeletal form was standing there. Its- no, his- blonde hair was the only real recognizable feature. His features were sharp. He was wearing a sharp suit, though slightly decayed at the ends. 

**“****_You_****.”**

Aaron broke into a cold sweat, immediately taking a step back. The ghost didn’t move, simply glaring daggers. 

And, as such, Aaron took off running toward the door. The specter made no approach.

Aaron began furiously wiggling the knob, which had locked itself sometime after Aaron entered. As he went to unlock it, a searing pain shot through his fingers. Aaron recoiled, stumbling backwards. 

He looked at his hand, seeing the start of a burn. Blisters were already beginning at the tips of his fingers. 

Aaron swallowed, clutching his injured hand. He sighed, trying to muster up as much courage as he could, before turning around. 

**“You can’t run back to Donna this time,”** the ghost said. **“You don’t just get away with what you did.” **

“...Jake?”

**“Don’t play dumb.”** Jake vanished before reappearing a few feet in front of Aaron.

Aaron backed up, pressing against the door. Aaron hissed in pain as the door knob, still scalding, pressed into his lower back. Aaron sidestepped to try and move away from the door, inching toward the living room. Jake watched him. 

“Hey...bro…” Aaron said, trying to change the subject. How long does making a salt circle take, anyway? “How have you been?” 

**“Funny thing about that,”** Jake started. 

The skeleton form began to shutter, his joints jerking sporadically. It glitched a few times before Jake’s skin reappeared. It really did look like Jake, though he was still wearing the suit. 

And his eyes were glowing red. 

**“I’ve been ** ** _dead_ ** **, Aaron.”**

It took a second for Aaron to register that he was looking up at Jake for the first time in decades. Jake was hovering a couple feet off the ground, closing in the distance. 

Jake picked Aaron up by his shirt, holding him up. 

**“You already forgot? Because I think it goes like this-“** Jake turned around and threw Aaron, leaving him skidding across the floor. **“You showed up. You came to my home to hurt me ** ** _again._****” **

Aaron swallowed harshly and forced himself to a mostly-sitting position. 

**“It wasn’t enough when we were little. You came back that day, to what? Finish the job? I’m ** ** _dead. _ ** **I have been for a decade.”**

Cyan flames began rising behind Jake. It didn’t seem to burn the furniture, but Aaron was able to feel the heat already. He began scooting back, shaking a bit in fear. 

Jake watched Aaron’s slight retreat for a moment before exploding. Embers went flying, scattering across the room. Some landed on Aaron, which he quickly tried to brush off and put out. 

**“Say something! Say ** ** _anything!_****”**

Aaron cringed before realizing he’d have to speak. He racked his brain but said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Jake froze as Aaron forced himself to continue. 

“I hurt you, Jake. Mom and I- you shouldn’t have had to deal with that. With us. But this isn’t you.” 

Jake glared at Aaron for a second before lowering so his feet touched the floor. Despite the fiery color of his eyes, his glare was icy. 

**“You wouldn’t know.” **

“You’re right! I probably wouldn’t. But I was with your family all day. And they never stopped talking about you or looking for you.” 

Jake’s eyes softened for a moment before his form shuddered. His back arched before his upper body lurched forward marionette with cut strings. 

**“My family? Dan tried to get rid of me. Milo hates me. And you...” **

Jake took one step toward. His form glitched again, this time appearing...younger. He looked like he did when he left home, wearing baggy clothes and hair dyed black. Bruising covered half of his face. However, this form seemed completely deadpan. 

**“You made me become this.”** Jake’s hands caught on fire. **“How’s ** ** _that_ ** ** for family, Aaron?”**

“Jake-“ Aaron felt his pockets for the walkie-talkie but came up empty. 

He whipped his head around the room, and instead saw it toward the door. It must have fallen off when he was thrown. Aaron looked back up at Jake wide-eyed. 

**“We never had to be alone, we never had to deal with Mom. It could have been us against the world.”** Jake glitched again, briefly appearing as a child with broken fingers wrapped in a homemade splint. As soon as it was there, it was gone again. **“But you decided a broken toy would be more fun.”**

Teenage Jake grabbed Aaron by the leg with his still-burning hands. Aaron yelped in pain; it didn’t burn the fabric of his pants at all, but he felt the burning underneath. 

He dragged Aaron back toward the living room before dropping him. 

“Listen, I’m sorry-“ Aaron tried again. 

**“Quit saying that!”** Jake cried. 

“No! I-I’m not. Jake, it’s _ okay _ to be angry.” 

Jake froze. 

“Listen, I hurt you. Mom hurt you. I’m trying to become a better person and, my therapist made me realize something.” 

Jake’s form shuddered again, though he didn’t approach Aaron further. 

“You can be angry. What you went through-what we went through. It only makes sense to be angry.” Aaron pulled his injured leg back slowly, trying not to get Jake’s attention in doing so. “But if we let it consume us, we just hurt the people we care about.” 

**“But Mom-“ **

Jake finally showed emotion again. It was an expression that Aaron had only seen for seconds at a time. It was a look of panic and pain. Seeing it on the younger Jake, bruised and battered all these years later was almost too much. 

Almost. 

“Jake, I haven’t seen Mom in years.” Aaron forced a laugh and pulled back more of his hair to show off his ear piercings. “I took a page out of your book. I got out and- and I could do anything I wanted! I got these done because I knew she wouldn’t approve. Not to mention the _ tattoo-“ _

Jake glitched and raised an eyebrow. 

**“Your point.” **

“Oh! Right. I finally went to therapy. And, Jake...it’s now like I instantly became I better, or-whatever, because that’s not how therapy works.” Aaron slowly began getting himself up, trying not to set off Jake. 

“But I realized just how bad our Mom was. And how bad I was. Of course you’re angry. I’m angry too, a lot. No one asked you to forgive me. If you let it consume you, you just...repeat the cycle.” 

Aaron stood up fully, trying not to put pressure on his burned leg. 

“This isn’t Donna’s house. I burned it down years ago. This is just some random strangers’ place now.” Aaron held out a hand. “Just because it wasn’t us against the world then doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, too. Or that I’m not sorry.”

Finally, Jake’s form glitched until it was back to his adult form, though he still had the expression of a distrustful child. His eyes flickered cyan for a moment, looking at Aaron’s hand. 

**“I-“**

“Jake, your family is waiting. They miss you want you to go home.” 

Just as Jake began reaching for Aaron’s hand, the walkie-talkie went off. 

_ “Aaron, I’m almost finished setting up the salt circle. I’ll be in in a minute. Over._” 

Jake looked at the walkie-talkie and back at Aaron before grabbing his hand. Aaron screamed in pain as Jake’s hand ignited, fire running up his arm. 

The fire retreated after a moment and instead spread across Jake’s body, bringing back the skeleton form. His eyes were solid flaming red as he glared at his younger brother. 

**“‘Go home’, Aaron?”** Jake asked. **“I should have known this was a trap. I can’t believe I actually ** ** _trusted_ ** ** you. Well…”**

A circle of fire sprung up, trapping Aaron though never searing the floor below. 

**“If I’m going out, I’m taking you with me.”**

“...Shit.” 

—

“We need to get there now! But how do we…” Milo trailed off, beginning to pace the room. 

“By car would make most sense.” Cody said. 

Milo gasped. He stopped and walked over to grab Cody by the shoulders, looking at him with starry-eyes. 

“We steal a car!” 

“No, we’re not stealing a car. First off, neither of us know how to drive. Second, that’s pretty illegal.” 

“But-“ 

“Milo, we’re _ not _ taking a car.” 

“Fiiiine.” Milo groaned and let go of Cody. “What do you suggest then?” 

“Well, how okay are you with getting grounded?” Cody asked. 

“Joke’s on you,” Milo grinned. “I’m already grounded. What’s your plan?” 

“I know my dad’s Uber log-in.” Cody smiled. “We order a ride, sneak out and head that way immediately.” 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Milo nudged Cody in the ribs, grin only growing larger.

Cody just burst out laughing. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not the one that kept _ you _ around. You’re pretty much feral, Milo.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s save my dads!” 

—-

Making a salt circle around a house was a lot harder than Dan thought it would be. 

The first obstacle was trying not to run out of salt early. Dan thought he bought a lot when he picked it up from the store, but apparently he was cutting it close. 

The second major obstacle was the fence. The owners had locked it, and Dan circled the perimeter. There was no other way to get it other than climbing the fence. 

Dan thought suburban houses were nice. But the tall fencing was suddenly the bane of his existence. Despite the fact that Dan would consider himself to be pretty strong and relatively in-shape, trying to heft him up over slick wood was distinctively Not Fun. 

After that, he had to figure out where to continue the salt circle. The house was silent, and the walkie-talkie hadn’t gone off. Dan carefully continued the salt circle from each end, about to meet in the middle. 

The house was still silent. That sat in Dan’s stomach like a rock, so he took out his walkie-talkie. 

“Aaron, I’m almost finished setting up the salt circle. I’ll be in in a minute.” Dan said into the device. Leaving it there felt odd, so he hesitated before adding an “Over.” 

As Dan finished the circle, a shriek came from inside. Dan dropped the container instantly and took off running into the building. 

—-

Flames were licking everywhere. Even though it didn’t burn the house and remained smokeless, it still ate up oxygen. 

Jake watched Aaron cough as the circle of fire slowly closed in. He had collapsed to his knees sometime earlier. Various burns were scattered across his body already, though Jake just watched as his coughing grew heavier. 

Once he seemed sufficiently dazed, Jake waved away the fire surrounding Aaron.

Jake held out one hand and summoned his guitar. 

Aaron barely had the time to look up as Jake swung the guitar directly at his head. 

Suddenly, the world seemed to topple over. 

—

Dan rushed in, watching Jake get ready to swing his guitar at Aaron’s head.

Dan didn’t really have time to weigh his promises to Milo and Aaron, so he took off running. 

He managed to shove Aaron out of the way, but the body of the guitar caught him full-speed in the side of the face. 

And 

the 

anchor 

cracked 

and 

broke

\---

“Thank you!” Cody called to the driver. Milo already took off running for the door. 

Technically, he leapt out as the car was still moving, pulling into the driveway. He stumbled a couple times, but nothing could stop him after he saw Dan’s car. 

“Milo, wait-“ 

Milo wiggled the door knob, crying out in frustration when it wouldn’t open. 

“It’s locked!” 

Cody waved quickly to the driver before running up to the door. 

“Check under the mat.” Cody instructed. 

Milo with shaky hands lifted the welcome mat and produced the spare key. He tried to unlock it, but his hands were shaking too badly. Milo dropped the keys and cried out again. 

Cody just scooped it up and unlocked the door for him. Milo rushed in, but almost toppled over skidding to a stop as he took in the scene. 

The room was still intensely hot_._ Aaron had dragged himself in one corner, nursing some of the worse burns on his arm. He seemed barely conscious at this point.

Milo whipped his head around before seeing Dan on the ground. Kneeling near him was a flickering, translucent, and otherwise very human Jake, looking just as he did when he and Milo fought.

“-ilo, **I’m** -oRry-“ Jake looked up at Milo with wide and panicked brown eyes. Tears were streaming down Jake’s face. 

Milo took a shaky step closer. As he approached, he realized Jake was trying to cradle Dan’s head, but Jake was phasing through him entirely. 

“MiL**o**…” Jake held out a hand, though it vanished. No glitching. No light show. His hand just disappeared unceremoniously. 

Piece by piece, the same thing happened to Jake’s form. He was fading away. Jake looked himself over before trying to force a reassuring smile to Milo. 

It was entirely unconvincing, though, with the waterfalls cascading down his cheeks. 

Milo fell to his knees, shocked and unable to bring himself to approach more. Tears began trailing down his cheeks too, but Milo didn’t immediately realize it. 

Jake’s legs disappeared, then his torso chunks at a time. It began occurring quicker, until Jake was essentially just shoulders and a head. He looked at himself again, and then back to Milo. 

“I lOve **yo**U.” 

And like that, Jake faded away entirely. 

Milo didn’t process Cody running over, turning over Dan. 

He didn’t process Cody gagging at the swelling already occurring on the side of Dan’s face, or Cody telling him that Dan’s cheek or jaw was almost definitely broken. 

He didn’t process the slight blood trail dribbling down Dan’s lips from broken teeth, or Cody moving rolling Dan on his side. 

He didn’t process Cody calling for help, or sitting next to him to hug him tight and say whatever reassurances came to mind. 

No. 

All Milo could focus on were the pieces of Jake’s guitar, from the broken neck to the fractured body, a faint cyan glow still illuminating it in the dark room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay okay. 
> 
> Okay. 
> 
> So I promised a happy ending, and I will provide. There’s one more chapter after this one, where there will be resolution. 
> 
> And even after this work, I still have more planned. And it’s still the Ghost!Jake AU, not a No!Jake AU.  
But this naturally will have consequences. 
> 
> As for character decisions? I know Aaron and Vengeful!Jake range from fairly to almost entirely out of character at times. 
> 
> Vengeful!Jake isn’t capable of assessment. It’s the embodiment of his emotions and emotions alone; it’s why it took so long and Aaron had to repeat so much to begin to appeal to our Jake. 
> 
> And as for Aaron? It’s been almost 10 years since he burned Donna’s house down. I wanted to delve into more what he had been up to, but I had to cut it because it didn’t make sense structurally.  
He’s only seen Donna once or twice since then. She didn’t press charges, but she put a restraining order on him. I tossed with the idea too of her threatening Aaron, with her telling Aaron she was going to buy a gun and shoot first and call the police second if he ever showed up even near her new place.  
So he had no where to go back to. Aaron stumbled into baking (looking for a few jobs to support himself and Tom) and found a hidden talent. Aaron also found a father-figure/mentor of his boss. 
> 
> He also made a bunch of choices he knew would have made Donna mad or something she would not have allowed in her house. (I.e.- the piercings, the secret tattoo. He also picked up smoking and does it wherever because it would have annoyed her. Also, the only reason he went to therapy is that he remembered Donna getting angry when one of his teachers suggested it. He went once as kind of a middle finger but then found it helpful. ) 
> 
> Aaron grew. He’s still a little shit, though- such as bickering with Milo and Dan and making their trip as difficult as possible. I think he wanted closure, and some sort of tangible proof that he grew.  
And in facing Jake, he kinda saw himself reflected. Maybe he said what he did to get Jake off his back. Maybe he meant it. 
> 
> I guess it’s what you believe. 
> 
> I mentioned cutting scenes, too. Originally the bit of Dan climbing over the fence ran longer to be a gag and relieve tension. But then I realized it was dumb and I removed it. 
> 
> There was also a scene of Dan asking Aaron what he told Milo in the car to freak him out so bad. I couldn’t fit it in without breaking the flow, so it was removed, too. 
> 
> There were shorter scenes, too, like another flashback with Jake talking about how he always wanted to smash his guitar like in a punk show, but couldn’t afford to do it. Another was Cody and Milo sneaking out. 
> 
> But this ended up being more than 10k words and more than 30 pages on Google Docs, so I thought. Eh. Better not. 
> 
> Again, I promise that (for this work) this is the lowest point. I had been dropping hints for some time that it was coming that Jake was going to do a hit and his anchor was involved. I think I’d been dropping hints from before the first chapter was posted.  
I was having a great time writing it and then felt awful when I got to, let’s say, the bottom quarter. 
> 
> As always, I will see you guys next time! The next chapter won’t nearly as long, but it’s going to be resolution. 
> 
> And it will be the end of this work, so I will keep my promise. 
> 
> Best, 
> 
> Skye


	3. Part III: Aftermath of the Big Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three conversations almost three months later. Aaron talks business. Milo gets really into music. Prayers go answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who remembered that they never posted?   
Me. It was me.   
Anyway, here's the final chapter of The Good Mouring! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. This chapter is essentially just the aftermath of the action from last chapter. It's a lot of dialogue, but a lot of conversations were needed.

“Easy,  _ easy— _ ”

Aaron laughed and nudged his boss’s hand off his arm.

“I’m burned not  _ busted _ . Besides, you’re the one a billion years old.” Aaron smirked and readjusted the icing bag. “I should be worrying over you, if anything.”

“Very funny. I’ll fire you any day now, I swear.” Aaron’s boss rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. “Besides, you got burned on your dominant hand. Look at this frosting work. It’s- actually, It’s fine. But you’ve certainly done a lot better.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just kind of hard to get a good grip. I’ll get the hang of it.”

“And your leg?”

“Again, I said I’m fine. What the hell is your problem? It’s been almost three months.” Aaron rolled his shoulder and sighed before setting down the icing bag. “Also, I can’t work when you’re looking at me like that. Just… _ really _ . What is going on with you, Stanley?”

Stanley sighed and rubbed his face before nervously scratching at his beard.

“I…I don’t know. I guess I never really had a family and--  _ c’mon _ , you little shit. Don’t make me say it.”

“Aww, boss. You never told me you had a heart deep beneath that gross crusty old man act.” Aaron laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Real cute. See if I sign your check next time, much less open up.” Stanley stormed across the kitchen to wash his hands. “You’re real charming, kid.”

“Oh don’t be like that.” Aaron picked up the icing bag and started gently swirling frosting onto each cupcake. “You know what I mean. When I was out, there’s no one else I woulda trusted to watch Tom ‘n the kittens…’n…I don’t know. If I could have my cat in here, with you guys and baking and all… I don’t think I’d ever leave.”

Aaron smiled slightly.

“Besides, you were there for me when I had no one and you hired me as a cashier, and then you gave me the chance at…this.”

Aaron froze before bursting out in laughter. 

“Stan, are you-are you crying?”

“I’m just thinking about how terrible of a cashier you were.” Stanley sniffled and wiped at his eyes in the crook of his elbow. “You were friggin terrible. Got to me is all.”

He put gloves on and walked to stand next to Aaron.

“We lost almost as much money from you doing math bad as when you were out.” Stan grabbed a tray of red velvet and got started icing them. “We needed ya here. We were hit pretty hard without you. I…should have really kept my promise and made the big guy pay for it.”

“You mean Dan? I mean, they were hit pretty hard, too.” Aaron sighed. “I mean, literally, sure. He’s been in and out of the hospital since. I can’t imagine what his copay is, and if he didn’t step in front of it for me, I’d been finished for, I’m sure. But also… I dunno. I don’t really have a family either, but when I do it’s  _ this _ .”

“You’re a good guy, Aaron.”

Aaron snorted. “You’re just saying that to make me feel good about myself.”

“Yeah, you’re kind of a jackass.”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah. No worries about losing the money though. People have been trailing in here non-stop because they thought we closed for a bit because something happened to  _ you. _ Y’know, in your fragile, elderly state.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know, it’s a shame the fire didn’t burn your hair off. You look like a frickin’ hippy.”

Aaron laughed harder. “Maybe for your birthday. You’ve only got so many left, after all.”

“Shame it didn’t burn your mouth off, too.”

They iced in silence for a moment before Stanley spoke up again.

“Hey, once we’re in the clear again and have enough money saved up, I think you gave me an idea for our next spot, Aaron.”

\---

Cody cautiously opened the door.

“Hey, Milo?” He asked. “Dad and Miranda want to know if you would rather have sparkling red grape juice or sparkling…red grape juice?”

Milo looked up from his project.

“…What?”

“We’re out of white, but the reds are different brands.” Cody said.

“I… got that. I meant why, I guess.”

“Oh! Dad and Miranda, uh. Do this dinner thing on special occasions. They get Italian takeout and wine, light a bunch of candles and pretend it’s all fancy. They started getting the grape juice, so I feel included and junk.”

“Huh.” Milo picked up the duck tape. “Sorry, I…uh. Does this look right to you?”

Cody stepped into the room and flicked on the light.

“It looks like...holy cow, are you  _ done?” _

Milo held Jake’s guitar close, fidgeting with the neck.

“Almost, I think! The top part needs a little more tape and junk.” Milo set the guitar down gently on the bed. “How does it look?”

The guitar was, truthfully, an amalgamation of glue and tape, but it was the first time Cody had seen it in one piece in months. All the strings were fixed, the paint that could be reapplied was, and it seemed  _ finally _ whole. Cody walked up and smiled, taking in the details of the guitar.

As soon as he looked up, though, the smile fell in an instant.

“Milo?”

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Last night.”

“For more than two hours?”

“…That’s not fair.” Milo rubbed his eyes as if trying to wipe away the bags. “’Sides, look how far I got!”

“Milo, that’s cool and all, but—”

“Cody, you know this is important to me.”

“Yes, but at our age, we need ten-to-twelve hours of sleep.” Cody sighed. “Milo…I’m worried about you. You’re all pale, and...you look like you’re starting to get sick. Sleep is-”

_ “I can’t sleep, okay?!” _ Milo balled his fists. “I tried. I really,  _ really _ tried. I know it’s important. I just…can’t.”

Cody grabbed some tissues and sat down on the other side of the bed, trying not to jostle the guitar. He reached over and handed a tissue to Milo, who immediately began wiping away the rapidly-beading tears. 

“Not like I can tell Dad, right?” Milo laughed dryly. 

Cody forced a smile. 

“Well, you can soon, right? That’s what we’re celebrating. Dan is finally getting his wires out. He’ll be able to eat for real soon and his teeth were all fixed and the surgery went well-he’s in the clear! It’s your last night with us with Dan hurt. Everything’s going back to normal.” 

“‘Cept it won’t,” Milo muttered. “One of my dads is still gone and hasn’t made even a little bit of a sign to say he’s out there. And I saw the other- Cody, I don’t  _ ever _ want to see Dan like that again. I…” 

_ “Daniel Fuller, sit down!”  _

_ Dan whipped his head around from beside his hospital bed, looking dazedly at the IVs he ripped out and back up at Reese.  _

_ “Whhh…” Dan’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton. That felt correct given the circumstances, but he couldn’t remember exactly why.  _

_ Reese sighed and began walking across the room to guide him back to the hospital bed.  _

_ She forced a slight smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.  _

_ “...Welcome back to the world of the living.”  _

_ Finally, it clicked as Reese began putting back in the IVs. If Reese was here, then he was at the hospital. And if he was at the hospital…  _

_ “Whirrrrrr...is Ja’e?” Dan asked. “Mi’o?”  _

_ Reese frowned and looked to the other member of the room. Milo was looking back at Dan with wide, puffy eyes. His cheeks were streaked and stained with tears. He was holding something up with his sweatshirt, keeping it tight to his chest.  _

_ Milo stood up, taking a step toward Dan, wanting nothing more than to lunge at his dad and cry for hours. However, the movement seemed to remind Milo about what he was holding onto and he tensed up again.  _

_ Dan looked at Milo worriedly. He moved to get up again, but Reese gave him a stern look.  _

_ “That’s enough, Mr. Fuller.” She watched him as he hesitantly scooted back into the bed. “You were concussed something fierce, not to mention the broken jaw and fractured cheekbone. You are going to stay still until at least the swelling goes down so we can do surgery.” _

_ That was right. He and Aaron went to Donna’s old house. The rest was kind of fuzzy, but Dan was pretty sure Jake ended up being there. Milo was left with Cody. And now Dan and Milo were both at the hospital.  _

_ “It’s weird treating you and not Milo. You’re usually the safe one,” Reese forced a faint smile. She looked at Milo for a moment and back to Dan. “I have to go do rounds, but I’ll be right back. Just- please. Stay still. There’s the call button if you need me.” _

_ Dan absentmindedly touched the bandage around his face while looking over Milo carefully. Milo seemed beyond upset, but not physically hurt. Dan sighed in relief and sank back into the hospital bed. He closed his eyes without realizing it and jerked back awake from the movement on the other side of the room.  _

_ “Dad.” Milo sniffled, holding on to what was in his sweatshirt in one hand and wiping tears and snot off his face with the other. “Dad, Dad, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t-“  _

_ Milo was cut off by Dan wordlessly cupping a hand (the free one, the other was resting with the IVs) on the side of his face, silently wiping some of Milo’s tears away.  _

_ “Mi’o.” Dan said again, this time quieter but equally desperate. He looked at his son intensely, desperate to say more and comfort him but not about to test the waters with Reese any further.  _

_ They looked at each other for a moment before Milo ripped his gaze away. Without another word, he dumped the splinters of Jake’s guitar onto Dan’s bed.  _

_ To Dan’s credit, he didn’t scream or wail like Milo feared he might—or like what Milo felt like doing. In fact, other than a faint gasp, Dan was so quiet that Milo had to force himself to turn around from the comfort of looking at the wall.  _

_ Dan was holding part of the neck, eyes wide. Tears were pooling up and spilling down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to realize it. He gently nudged one of the pieces aside, looking at the scope of the damage.  _

_ The only response from the anchor- the thing keeping Jake with them- was a pitiful and faint cyan glow before fading out entirely.  _

_ Dan tightened his grip on the piece he was holding and began to tremble.  _

_ He didn’t scream or wail. Instead, he cried quietly, holding the remaining pieces of his best friend. Milo wasn’t sure how long he watched Dan cry. Milo cried too, sure, but it felt strange. Dan, Dan Milo’s father, Dan the strong, Dan the one who had to keep it together so long for both Jake and Milo.  _

_ Neither talked much except occasional choked off apologies or reassurances. After a while, it seemed to wear Dan out significantly. He fell asleep holding Milo’s hand in one hand and the same piece of the guitar in the other. Milo gathered up most of the pieces with his free hand, trying not to wake Dan up.  _

_ And when Reese came back, she didn’t comment on the broken guitar in the bed or report Milo staying past visiting hours, sleeping by Dan’s side.  _

_ And when Milo woke up with an additional blanket on his shoulders, his father fast and deep asleep still from painkillers, he didn’t say anything, either. But neither forgot.  _

“-ilo? Milo?” 

“Hm?” Milo shook his head of the memory, trying to clear it like an Etch-a-sketch. 

“I lost you for a second.” Cody offered more tissues, and Milo was shocked to realize how many tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“Sorry, I thought I was done with...all this.” Milo scrubbed at his eyes and wiped his nose

They sat in silence for a moment. The only sounds were Milo’s stifled sniffling and the gentle hum of the heater. 

“It’s...okay to be upset. It was scary.” Cody sighed. “But you can always talk about it, ya know? It’s been fun with you being here more-- though the situation isn’t  _ great _ \-- and I just wish… I don’t know.” 

Cody scratched the back of his neck and looked away. 

“Make sure to take care of yourself too, Milo.” 

Milo was silent for a moment before picking up the tape again and pulling the guitar into his lap. He ripped off a piece of ducktape and firmly wrapped it around the neck of the guitar. 

“I know.” He finally responded quietly. “‘Sides, even if I didn’t, I think you would- I don’t know.” 

“Post a ‘Milo cringe compilation every day until Milo eats like a human?’” 

“I dunno, I’d have to be embarrassed first for it to be cringe.” Milo laughed. “I wasn’t eating like a human  _ before _ , anyway.” 

“What about a ‘Cody snitches and tells Tegan, who won’t leave it alone’ kind of thing?’”

Milo gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t  _ dare. _ ” 

“Nah, that’d be low. Even for me.” Cody leaned back before grinning. “Maybe...summoning an ancient god to hex you for your hubris until you get a full night’s sleep?” 

“Actually, that’s your closest yet.” Milo smiled back. “But where’ll you get the tome?”

“Ah. Rats.” Cody snapped his fingers. “You got me there. For now.” 

“You’ll find a way.” Milo yawned. “Always do.” 

“Heh.” 

The two sat in quiet for a moment as Cody watched Milo tinker with the guitar.

“I...think it’s finally sturdy.”

Milo gently handed the guitar for Cody to look over. Cody ran his fingers along the cracks and seams, before holding it as if to play. He then looked at it again before beaming at Milo. 

“Milo, you did it!” Cody handed it back. “It looks great.” 

“Thanks!” He took the guitar back and began gently picking at a piece of glue that obtruded above the crack it fixed. “All that’s left is tuning it, I think. I  _ think _ .”

“Now would be a good time to take a break.” Cody got up from the bed. “Dinner’s been here and ready. I just came up here to ask about the grape juice.” 

“I...either’s fine? I guess?” 

“Does that mean you’ll come down?”

Milo looked away and held the guitar close. 

“Milo-“

“I just need to tune it. I already found tutorials online.” Milo smiled tiredly. “I’ll come down when I’m done, okay? And that’s it.” 

“...Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Cody sighed and stood up. He hugged Milo briefly before heading to the door. 

“...Your plate will be in the fridge.” 

Cody stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Cody couldn’t bring himself to meet Dom’s hopeful eyes. 

“Milo’s not coming.” 

—-

  
  


“-Then let’s hear how it sounds all together! If you don’t have a pick, for a gentler sound, strum your guitar using your thumb like this!” The grainy figure adjusted their camera slightly before demonstrating a simple thumb. “My dad taught me this trick when I was-“ 

“Yeuch.” Milo shut his phone off before the tutorial could finish and flopped back onto the bed. 

He rubbed his eyes, wishing he shut the light back off when Cody left. He lay like that for a moment and counting his breath, hands gently pressed into his eyes until he saw the slightest bursts of stars. 

Finally, Milo shot up and began flapping his arm nervously, trying to calm down. 

“Okay, okay. Okay.” He took a deep breath and grabbed the guitar. “Dad, I dunno if you can hear me, but if this doesn’t work- if this doesn’t work, I’m going to take a break for a bit, okay? I’ll come back, but I’m beginning to think Cody’s right, and- okay.” 

Milo held the guitar like how he saw in the video and took deep breaths in and out. 

“Okay. On the count of three.” 

“One-“ Milo lifted his hand shakily and held it just above the chords. 

“Two.” He took a quick shallow breath, meaning to do the exact opposite. 

“Three.” 

Milo strummed the guitar. There was the sound of glass breaking and a bright cyan light engulfed his vision. 

—-

The guitar was ripped away before Milo could realize what was happening. 

It floated to the middle of the room, where it hovered before a figure formed around it. The figure, entirely blank other than vaguely humanoid, hesitated before quickly taking on their features. First was a neat burial suit, followed by tired eyes and a shock of blonde hair. 

In a matter of seconds, there was Jake. 

Jake collapsed to the floor, holding on to the guitar strapped to his chest like a lifeline, and took a deep and unnecessary breath. His hand moved from the guitar to grab at his unmoving chest. He gasped again before starting to get up. 

“Dad?” Milo tried to blink some of the blotches out of his eyes. 

**“Milo-“ ** Jake started, but Milo had already jumped off the bed and bounded toward him. 

Jake instinctively raised his arms to hold Milo in the embrace, but they phased right through Milo. The guitar stopped Milo from going through him entirely, which caused Milo to gently lay a hand on it as be began breathing faster and faster. 

**“Sorry,” ** Jake started. He cringed slightly at the echo effect of his voice.  **“I don’t think I’m all the way back yet-“ **

“Dad, I’m so sorry for fighting with you and saying you’re not my dad, and for making you feel like you can’t tell me stuff, and I’m sorry for taking so long to fix this and for the haunted house and for talking back to you and-“ 

**“Breathe.”** Jake smiled softly and got as close as he could to wrapping his arms around Milo. Milo shuddered for a second at the cold sensation rather than the feeling of touch.  **“Milo, you did so, so great.”**

“But I- but I…” Milo trailed off and burst into tears. 

The two stood in the mock hug for a moment, Milo’s hand not leaving the guitar. Jake waited until Milo’s breathing evened out somewhat into a quiet hiccup. 

**“You brought me back.”** Jake reached up and held his hand as if he were cupping Milo’s cheek.  **“You put back together the guitar—that’s incredible! You’re incredible, Milo.” **

“Yeah.” Milo sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “Yeah! Take that, Cody! Sleep  _ is _ for the weak!” 

Jake chuckled. 

**“I don’t know about that.“** He cleared his throat. “In fact, I think sleep might be up there in the whole ‘human needs’ thing. When’s the last time you slept?” 

He sighed in relief as the echo effect dissipated, pulling back slightly to take in Milo’s expression. 

“Boo, not you too.” Milo pouted. “Cody and Dad have been getting on my case nonstop already.” 

“Well, they're right. I…” Jake looked away. “How...is Dan doing, by the way?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Is he okay?” 

“He’s getting his stitches out today!” Milo smiled for a moment before his expression fell into confusion. “That’s why I’m at Cody’s. Uh,  _ here _ at Cody’s. I guess.” 

  
  


“Uh-“ Jake blinked in surprise. 

“Did…you really were gone, huh?” 

Jake scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor, still somewhat surprised by the realization he wasn’t in their house. 

“Not gone. It was like-“ He shook his head. “I don’t know how to describe it, but not gone. And just now, Milo, you made the door to bring me back here.”

Jake held up the guitar and smiled. 

“I could feel you, though. Whenever you touched this, Milo, I knew it was you. And Cody sometimes. But Dan…” He trailed off and the smile vanished entirely. 

“I think he’s been having trouble.” 

“Oh.” 

“He missed you a lot.” 

Jake laughed dryly and looked away again. 

“Well, I missed him too. I missed all of you so much.” 

Overcome with the need to ease the tension to the point he was nearly vibrating, Milo quickly replied. 

“Not as much as Cody’s gonna miss his window!” 

“What? Oh- oh god.” 

Jake stood up quickly to get a better look at the blown-out window. 

“Did I do that? Or did you do that?”

“Definitely you. You know, this time.” Milo followed suit and peered around Jake to take in the scene. “You exploded before you came back. There was a bright light and boom, you knocked out the window. It’s...weird no one came up to check on the noise.” 

“I will  _ definitely _ make sure that gets fixed.” Jake walked over to sit on the bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before absentmindedly fiddling with the tuning pegs of the guitar. 

Milo hesitated before sitting on the bed beside him. 

“...Was I close to doing it right?” 

“You were really close. It just needs a little more tweaking, but I can’t say it enough-the fact you fixed this without me teaching you about the parts of a guitar, the way you fixed all the pieces together- you’re incredible, Milo. And I’m so, so proud of you.” 

“Thanks.” Milo yawned. “I think it’s dumb that you can sit on furniture but you can’t hug me after being gone for like three months.” 

“It has to do with affecting the environment versus affecting a person.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Environment comes first.” 

“You sound a lot like Cody.” Milo scooted back so his back was to the wall. 

“He taught me everything I know. Which is pretty ironic if you think about it.” Jake stopped tuning and looked out of the corner of his eye at Milo. “You never answered my question. When’s the last time you slept?” 

“Last night, technically.” 

“I can’t say enough how proud I am of you for this and being brave,” Jake fully turned to get a better look at his son. Milo turned away. “But that’s not the answer I was hoping to hear.” 

“I know. I just haven’t been able to with, you know, everything going on.” 

They sat quietly before Jake grinned. 

“When you were little-really little, you’d fall asleep right away if I played for you.” Jake turned his gaze back to the guitar. “You’d always sneak out of bed and  _ say _ you were going to get a snack, or use the bathroom, or get a glass of water, but instead you’d go play with your toys.” 

Jake looked around the room and locked eyes with a video game ghost plush in the corner. “Now, you sneak out of bed and come  _ here _ if you can’t sleep.” 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for tradition.” 

Jake laughed and Milo cracked a tired grin back. 

“You should play,” Milo said. “If you want.” 

Jake hesitated before adjusting the guitar slightly as if to play it. He got his fingers over the chord and before stopping jerkily. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Milo quickly added. 

Jake nodded and played a few chords, trying to get the feel again. After some more nitpicking with the tuning pegs, he began to tentatively pluck out more notes. 

He looked back over at Milo and the bags under his eyes. 

“You’re sure it’s not going to make you fall asleep?” 

“I promise it’s not. I’m fourteen, remember?” 

Jake grinned.

“Oh, of course.”

Without another word, he began plucking out a lullaby from a decade prior. The room was silent save for the gentle music, the house almost seeming to have emptied itself to make room for the sound itself. 

Learning an effective lullaby after the much louder and angrier Problem Sons was tricky. However, it was nowhere as tricky as an energetic toddler—or, beyond that, losing Milo Sr. 

Once Jake was comfortable enough repeating the chords of the chorus, he began to sing. His voice soft and hoarse from disuse and his eyes never left the guitar as the melody played. 

By the time he was finished, he took a breath and turned slightly to gauge Milo’s reaction. 

Of course, it was an unnecessary measure. Jake chuckled and stood up, slinging the guitar around to his back. 

“You shouldn’t make promises you don’t think you can keep,” Jake whispered to Milo’s sleeping form.

He gently brushed the hair out of Milo’s face and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Milo.” 

__

The young woman shuffled in the room holding two mugs, still shaking slightly from the events that unfolded months prior. She offered a cup to her guest and took the other before sitting on the couch. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call,” she said. She took a long drink from the coffee and took a deep breath. 

“You’re quite alright.” The guest fiddled with an unlit cigar. “You’ve been such a help for us. I’d love to return the favor any way I can, though I can’t say the same for your husband.” 

“I know, but you’ll do it for me, right?” The woman looked up hopefully, holding her breath for the response. 

“Ghosts are typically not something the Church helps with. Demons, sure-but  _ ghosts?” _

The priest set down the coffee mug and stood up, walking around the room and looking at the pictures that hung the walls. He stopped at the painted portrait of the Virgin Mary and sighed. 

“Even if it was something we normally helped with, it’s been months.”

“I know.” The woman sniffled and set down her coffee mug to grab a fistful of tissues. “It’s just- I haven’t been able to sleep. I’m still scared of it coming back-it used this fire, and while it didn’t burn anything inside, it still was bright blue and  _ real _ and- did you know the house that used to be here burned down? What if it was the ghost? We can’t afford to move again-what if it comes after us this time?” 

“Calm down. Take a deep breath. I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.” 

The woman obeyed, taking in a lungful of air and holding it until the priest spoke again. 

“Your family has been in our church for decades. I cannot emphasize this enough- this is  _ not _ something we can normally do. But-“ He sighed and scratched at the stubble on his cheek. “I will do it for you, just for you, and just because it’s you.” 

“Oh, thank you-“

The priest interrupted. 

“I fully believe the ghost is no longer within this building. However, for your ease of mind, I promise I will track it down if it’s still on this plane and send it to its rightful place.”

He stuck the cigar in his mouth, chewing a bit at the mouthpiece while thinking. “Therefore, we need to know more about it. You said this place burned down before?”

“Yes. It was completely destroyed. The owner sold the property immediately after. We bought it for her and built the new house.” 

“She might know something. I’d be happy to reach out to her and get this started. Do you happen to have her name?”

“I took out the house information as soon as I heard you were coming.” The woman responded.

She went to the dining room before returning with a handful of papers. She dug through them before coming across the deed. 

“Oh! Here we go. That’s right.” She looked up and smiled at the priest, waving the sheet of paper. 

“It was Ms. Donna Pierly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you guys enjoyed! I told you that I'd have a happy ending. 
> 
> I'm not done with this AU yet, though-- just this work. Right now, the plan is two more one-shots before the next (and possibly last?) long work. Those plans are really loose, though. School has been tricky, and I'm posting this chapter in-between homework. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will always be my favorite, but I enjoyed watching the early responses to the end of this chapter. :) This chapter also opened some doors and left others open as well. It's starting to let in a draft. Regardless, I plan to answer them... eventually. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and sticking around! I'll see you guys next time. 
> 
> -Skye


End file.
